I Surrender
by NoInkInMyPen
Summary: Chapter 15 is up! Erika Angle and Brock Lesnar have an interesting past. Can they stop being stubborn about it and let fate intervene? Or will it take a little something (or someone) to make them see the light?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been wanting to write a Brock story for awhile now, and I finally gave in to my urge. Hope you like it! Also, there is a large back story between Erika and Brock, but it is going to take me awhile to explain it all.  
  
**********  
  
The buzzing of an intercom filled the small office. "Erika, Mr. Jacobs would like to see you in his office."  
  
"Thank you Marla, I'll be right up." 24 year old Erika Angle smiled to herself and stood. Today was the day she would receive her first assignment as the newest sports reporter for the Pittsburgh Gazette. She arrived at her boss's office and was told to go on in, so she lightly knocked on the door. "You wanted to see me Mr. Jacobs?"  
  
He motioned her in. "Yes, Miss Angle. Please, have a seat."  
  
She did. "Erika is fine, Mr. Jacobs."   
  
He smiled. "Erika it is then. I have what I believe will be an interesting assignment for you."  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
"Good. I was talking to Vince McMahon this morning."  
  
Erika furrowed her brow in confusion. "Mr. McMahon? I'm not sure I understand."  
  
"Well, you know that your brother is quite the celebrity around here." Erika nodded. Her older brother Kurt was Mr. Popular in the Pittsburgh area. "We were thinking that you could travel with him and the other wrestlers for a couple of weeks. Basically be a fly on the wall and absorb everything you can." Erika took a second before replying.  
  
"I think I can handle that."  
  
"I'm sure you can. You are a brilliant writer, Erika, and I know that by putting you in an environment you feel comfortable in, it can only enhance your work."  
  
"Thank you very much Mr. Jacobs."  
  
"You can thank me by writing a great piece. You leave tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" He stood, and she followed suit.  
  
"Tomorrow. I'll finish your arrangements and have the information sent down to you. Good luck Erika." She nodded and walked back to her office in a daze. She shut the door and leaned back against it. "Tomorrow?"  
  
**********  
  
"Kurt, it is not that funny." Erika said to her brother later that night.  
  
"Sure it is Rika," he said, and went back to grilling the chicken in front of him. Erika grabbed some tomatoes and started slicing them, preparing the salad for the weekly family dinner at their mom's.  
  
"No, it's not. Can you imagine me cooped up near Brock that long? I cannot believe they are putting me with him. And that he obviously agreed to it. This is not going to be pretty."  
  
"No, but at least you'll get to see Mya again."   
  
She smiled at the mention of her goddaughter. "Yeah, but I need to ignore her father." Kurt put the last of the chicken on a platter and placed it on the table.  
  
"You're telling me that you're going to write an article on WWE and not mention Brock. Right."  
  
"I can sure as hell try." The conversation was dropped as they sat down with everyone else and started to eat. She made small talk with her brother Eric and his fiancee Nidia. "At least I'll know you," she said, indicating Nidia.  
  
"Yep, and you do know some of the guys."  
  
"And one you can't stand." Eric butted in.  
  
Erika flashed a strained smile. "And one I can't stand. Thanks Eric." Her mother chose that moment to come back to the table. "Mom, you look really happy today."  
  
Jackie Angle smiled at her younger daughter. "Of course I'm happy dear. Everyone was able to make it."  
  
Erika turned back to Eric. "Yeah, that's it." They both snickered.  
  
Jackie gave her a look. "What was that Erika?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, Mom. I was just wondering how Mr. Hensley was doing these days?" Now it was Jackie's turn to be embarassed. She choked on her drink and blushed. Jackie and John Hensley had been spending quite a bit of time together lately.  
  
"He's fine Erika. So how was work today?"  
  
Erika laughed at her mother's blatant subject change before responding. "It was good, Mom. I got my first assignment."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmhmm. I'm traveling with the WWE for a couple weeks and writing a piece about it."  
  
"That sounds nice. When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"I guess Mr. McMahon thought that a house show would be less rushed and easier to get used to."  
  
"I guess it would be." They chatted about various things through the rest of the meal. Erika then went into the living room and sat with her sister-in-law Karen and five month old niece Kyra by the fireplace. Kurt came in and plopped down next to them, taking his daughter from Erika.  
  
"Rika, I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
"No big deal Kurt. I'll handle it just fine."  
  
"Even around Brock?"  
  
"Even around Brock. I don't think I'll have a problem with something I fully intend to ignore."  
  
**********  
  
Erika looked down at her watch for the tenth time in five minutes and groaned. She gave into her childish urge and stamped her foot like a three year old. She sat back down, pulled out her phone, and dialed.  
  
"Hey Rika," Kurt answered, having seen the caller ID on his cell.   
  
"Kurt, are you still at Mom's?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you check the paper by the front door and see if it says who is picking me up? I know I'm supposed to meet up with Brock later tonight, but I never thought about who would be here. They could have just let me take care of these things myself."  
  
"I know that. Actually it says that Br-" Erika pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard her name over the intercom.   
  
"Never mind Kurt, they just paged me. I'll call you later." She shut her phone, cutting off the rest of Kurt's sentence, and walked up to the counter. "Hi, I was just paged a moment ago?"  
  
The clerk looked up. "Erika Angle?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
The lady pointed. "Right over there."  
  
"Thanks." Erika turned to see someone she definitely wasn't expecting to have to deal with yet. "Lesnar, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
He gave her a cocky grin. "What else would I be doing here? I'm picking you up."  
  
**********  
  
AN: OK, so this is the first chapter. I'm going to try to juggle this with my other two stories, and updates should come at a good pace, since I think I'm over my writer's block :)  
  
Lisa 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: For the purpose of my story, Brock's daughter Mya is 3 instead of 1, and his fiancee Nicole...well, you'll see. I've also distorted a few other things...this takes place starting in early November of last year, and Kurt's already had his neck surgery. And Melissa- Girl you rock! Thanks for the compliments- I am excited for your Zach story, I know it will be good :) And the only ok thing about overdone themes in my opinion is that at least an author has seen many ways of how they are done and can possibly come up with a better way to write them...did that make any sense? lol  
  
**********  
  
Erika ignored that and focused on the adorable little girl in his arms. "Hi there Mya."  
  
Three year old Mya Lynn Lesnar smiled shyly. "Hi."  
  
"Do you remember me?" Mya shook her head. "I'm Kurt's sister." Mya's eyes lit up.  
  
"Kurt hero?"  
  
Erika laughed and picked up her laptop case. "Yep." She went to pick up her other bag, but Brock stopped her.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Two things Lesnar. One, I can carry my own bags, and two, you've got Mya."  
  
"You take Mya, I'll get the bags." Erika rolled her eyes again, but relinquished her hold on the suitcase. Brock took it and looked down at his daughter. "Princess, can Erika carry you?" Mya nodded her head and held her arms out to Erika, who set her briefcase down and took   
  
"Wow Miss Mya. You got big, huh?"  
  
Mya shook her head, sending her blond curls flying. "Nope, I still little girl."  
  
"I think you're daddy's little girl."  
  
Mya gave her a 'duh' look. "That's what I said Ewika."  
  
Erika had to laugh at that. "Sorry sweetie, I misunderstood."  
  
"Is okay." Brock unlocked the doors to his Hummer and Erika got Mya settled in her carseat while Brock loaded the luggage. He got in and they began the short drive to his house. When he turned right out of the airport, Erika shot him a confused look.  
  
"Shouldn't you have turned left?"  
  
Brock shook his head. "No, I moved. Didn't Kurt tell you?"  
  
"Yeah, he did, I forgot." The car grew silent and remained that way for the remainder of the ride. When he pulled up in front of his house, Erika couldn't help but grin. "I can't believe you really did buy it." A hint of a smile crossed over Brock's face.  
  
"I always said I would."  
  
*****flashback*****  
  
"Nicole, how many times do we have to drive by this place?"  
  
"It's on the way, Rika." Nicole and Erika were on the way to pick up their boyfriends, who had flown back home to South Dakota for the weekend.  
  
"Yeah, ok," Erika said and smiled to herself.   
  
"It is." Nicole insisted.   
  
"Not really, but we both know your obsession with coming up here."  
  
"The houses are so beautiful. Especially-" Erika cut her off.  
  
"1621 Hiram."  
  
"Yeah. Brock and I will own that house one day."  
  
Erika snorted. "You're really going to marry that lout?"  
  
"I am having his child here Erika. Besides, you're dating his best friend, you should just try to get along. It's not like you're ever getting away from him."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
*****end flashback*****  
  
"She loved this house."  
  
"I know." Brock got her bags out of the trunk while Erika carried the now sleeping Mya inside.  
  
"Where's her room?"  
  
"Upstairs." He moved in front of her to lead the way. He dropped her bags by a door and opened the one of the room next to it. Erika set Mya on her bed and looked around the decked out room.  
  
"She really is your little princess, huh?"  
  
Brock smiled and looked fondly at his daughter. "Yes, she is." A hard look passed over his face. "She was all I had left for awhile."  
  
"Do not throw that in my face Lesnar," Erika said and walked to what she assumed was her room. She started to close the door but Brock's hand shot out to stop it. He came in and shut it behind him.  
  
"And why not? You left the day after the funeral, Erika." Her eyes started to well up.  
  
"You don't know Brock, so just don't."  
  
"Oh yes I do. I know exactly what happened. You ran." That lit up the anger in her bright blue eyes.   
  
"Why should I have stayed, Brock? You didn't want me here."  
  
"You should have stayed if, for nothing else, your goddaughter."  
  
Erika wouldn't meet his eyes. She knew he was right, but she couldn't admit it. "You had your mom, and Nicole's," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I needed you," he said softly.  
  
Erika sighed. "Brock, I just want to take a nap, ok?"  
  
"Fine." He turned and walked away, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Hope that didn't wake Mya up." Erika took off her shoes and crawled into bed. She was almost asleep when her eyes popped open at this thought. "What did he mean, he needed me?"  
  
**********  
  
Erika awoke a few hours later to a soft giggling sound. She opened her eyes to find a smiling Mya sitting next to her on the bed. "Hey there cutie."  
  
"Hi Ewika. Daddy told me to come wake you for supper."  
  
"OK, thank you. Let me change my clothes and I'll be right down." Mya nodded and ran back downstairs. Erika yawned and got out of bed. She grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it over her head and went down to the kitchen, stopping just outside the door when she heard voices.  
  
"Princess, I don't know if Erika will want to do that."  
  
"Why not Daddy?"  
  
"She had a long plane ride, and she's probably still tired."  
  
"I ask anyway."  
  
Brock sighed, defeated. "Ok, honey."  
  
Erika chose that moment to walk in the room. "Ask me what?"  
  
"If you wanna go to the park with us?"  
  
Mya had such a hopeful look on her face that Erika had to laugh. "Of course I'll go." They ate a quick supper of grilled chicken and baked potatoes, and Erika finished up the dishes while Brock took Mya to get ready. Erika was putting the last dish in the drainer when she heard the sound of tiny feet running behind her.  
  
"Ewika, let's go!"  
  
"In a hurry?"  
  
"Yes." Mya grabbed her hand and started dragging Erika across the kitchen.  
  
"Wait a second sweetie, I need to grab some shoes." She quickly slipped on some sandals and they were on their way. Mya grabbed Brock's hand with her other as soon as they were out the door, and they stayed that way the entire walk. As soon as they reached the fence, Mya broke loose. No one else was there, so Brock let her go and led Erika over to a bench. She could see the regret in his eyes even before he opened his mouth.   
  
"can we talk?"  
  
She shook her head. "Brock, you are NO good at apologies, so don't bother."  
  
"I'm sorry." She turned to him with amazed eyes. "Wow, and you said it without stuttering once. Impressive."  
  
"Gee, thanks." He smiled down at her, then returned his attention to Mya, who looked over and waved. Erika waved back and stood.  
  
"It's ok," she said to Brock, and walked over to the swings and sat down. Brock came up behind her and started lightly pushing.   
  
"So what exactly is this article about?" They preceded to talk about that and other light topics until Mya came running over.  
  
"I done Daddy." Erika got off the swing and Brock picked Mya up.  
  
"Done, huh?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. Ewika watch mermaid too?" Erika was a bit confused, and looked to Brock for clarification.  
  
"She means The Little Mermaid. It's her favorite, and I told her earlier we could watch it."  
  
"Oh, I see." Erika looked down at her watch before answering Mya's question. "I don't think I can sweetie, I've got somewhere to go." Now it was Brock's turn to look confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's just something I need to do."  
  
**********  
  
AN: Beginings of the back story will come out in the next chapter, so hopefully this will start to make more sense :)  
  
Lisa 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to everyone for your reviews :) Melissa- What kind if ideas do you have? And they'll be together somewhat soon...Yes, fanfic was being a whore...I wanted to post this last night and I couldn't get in   
  
**********  
  
After much cajoling and the promise of her life if it was returned damaged, Brock caved and tossed Erika the keys to his Hummer. "I'll return it in one piece, I promise."  
  
"You better," he mumbled. Erika rolled her eyes slightly and got into the car. Twenty minutes later she was pulling up in front of a house across town. She got out of the car and walked up the path, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. When it swung open a minute later, she was greeted by a very surprised looking woman.  
  
"Erika?" The emotion in the woman's voice matched the look on her face, and nervousness washed over Erika.  
  
"Hi Heidi. Could I come in?"   
  
"Of course sweetie, please do." She opened the door further, allowing Erika entrance. She hugged Erika as soon as the door was closed, and grabbed her arm to lead her towards the kitchen. "Steven, we have a visitor," Heidi called to her husband, who was sitting in the kitchen. He stood just as they walked through the door.  
  
"Who is..." his voice trailed off when he saw Erika. He walked up to her wordlessly and wrapped her in his arms. He pulled back and smiled gruffly. "Well if it isn't Erika Lynn. It's been too long." When she heard those words, all of Erika's nervousness vanished. After all, these were people she should never be anxious around. They were Nicole's parents, and she had known them almost her entire life. Heidi dabbed at her now misty eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yes it has, but I am so glad you're here Rika."  
  
"We're glad," Steve corrected his wife. Erika smiled and looked around.   
  
"Is Logan here?" she asked, referring to Nicole's now ten year old brother.  
  
"He's next door playing, but he should be back soon." As if on cue they heard the front door bang open.   
  
"Mom, is Brock here?" Logan yelled while running through the hall. He came to a screeching halt when he saw Erika, then launched himself into her arms. "Erika!"  
  
She hugged Logan and laughed. "It's good to see you too little bro." Logan had always been considered the little brother Erika never had.  
  
Heidi looked a little confused. "Logan, why would you think Brock was here?" He sat down next to Erika before answering.  
  
"His car is in the drive." Heidi's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she gave Erika an odd look.   
  
"You've seen him?" Erika nodded and explained about the piece she was writing, and how she was traveling with the company. "But now you'll get to spend some time with Mya."  
  
Erika smiled and looked a bit sheepish. "Yes, and I'm glad. But Brock's already thrown that up in my face once, about how I haven't seen her much."  
  
Heidi patted her hand. "Honey, he doesn't know everything that happened. You had to get away. We understood that, and if he knew, he would too."  
  
"No way," Erika said, shaking her head. "He doesn't need to know, and I'm not telling him."  
  
"Mom, what are you guys talking about?" Logan asked.  
  
"Just some old stuff, Logan. Why don't you go play a video game or something?" He rolled his eyes and left the room. A moment later they heard him stomping up the stairs.   
  
"Same old Logan. Always wanting to know everything."  
  
"Of course, but I don't think he needs to hear anything about this," Heidi told Erika. Steve stood and started for the door.  
  
"And this probably isn't something I need to hear either." He stopped next to Erika and kissed the top of her head. "Come say goodbye before you leave this time."  
  
"I will." He left, and Heidi looked at Erika, changing her mind about their discussion.  
  
"I've got something you should have. Would you come upstairs?" Erika wasn't sure what she was talking about, but she followed anyway. Heidi opened the door to Nicole's room and went in, but Erika froze in the doorway.   
  
"You haven't changed anything." Heidi looked around and smiled fondly.   
  
"No. I know that she's gone, but we don't need the room for anything, so it stays this way. Eventually I'll pack some stuff away, but I want Mya to see the way her mother was."  
  
"I think that's a nice idea." Erika walked slowly around the room, pausing to look at various items. "I can't believe she put that up there."  
  
Heidi looked to where Erika was pointing and laughed. "Isn't it beautiful?" She was referring to a picture of Erika and Nicole taken at their first football game at the University of Minnesota, where they happened to be soaked to the bone and covered in running face paint. Heidi slowly quit laughing and reached into Nicole's drawer. She grabbed a package and held it out to Erika. "This is what I wanted you to have." Erika took it and sat on the bed.  
  
"Nic's journal?" Heidi nodded.  
  
"I actually read it, about a year ago. It's helped alot, and made me realize a few things. I hope it can do the same for you, especially since I knoe she would have wanted you to have it. I've got one question though. Do you remember the first day you met Brock?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Do you want the honest answer, or what Nic thought?"  
  
"The honest one."  
  
"Well..."   
  
*****(flashback)*****  
  
Erika was just putting the last of her things away when Nicole came back into their room looking very giddy. She fell back on the bed and sighed dreamily. Erika started laughing. "Girl, what is your issue?"  
  
"I just met this hot guy in the bookstore."  
  
Erika flopped on her bed. "Do tell."  
  
"He is so hot. Tall, like six three, maybe six four, very muscular, blond hair, blue eyes."  
  
"Does the creature of hotness have a name?"  
  
"I'm sure he does."  
  
"And you didn't get it."  
  
Nicole gave her a sheepish grin. "I think I was too busy drooling." Erika busted up  
  
"That is too funny. Maybe you'll see him around. Especially since he was at the bookstore an hour before most classes start."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Erika grabbed her bookbag and headed for the door. "You're both slackers? So when you're at the library at 3 in the morning the night before a paper is due, you'll run into him." Nicole threw a pillow at her. "Hey now!"  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Yep." She looked down at her watch. "As much as I would love to stay and trade insults, I have class in about fifteen minutes. I'll meet you back here later?  
  
"Yeah, we have to get ready for the party."  
  
"I cannot believe you talked me into going to this party on the first day of school, Nic."  
  
"It'll be fun, Rika. Go to class."  
  
"Bye Nic." She shut the door behind her and headed to Kolbe Hall for her first class, Effective Oral Communication. There weren't many seats left, so she grabbed one in the back just as the professor was walking in.  
  
"Good morning everyone. My name is Dr. Harris." He went through the normal first day stuff before giving an assignment. "You are to find someone in this class that you don't know and learn five things about them. You will resent them at the end of class." He sat down at the desk in front of him, obviously finished. Erika knew no one, so she turned to the guy sitting next to her. "Hi, I'm Erika." He smiled and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Brock, nice to meet you." She shook his hand, dazed by his smile.   
  
"You too. So, Brock, I need to know five things about you."  
  
"Well, I dunno, we just met and all..." She laughed, putting them both at ease.  
  
"In that case I'll tell you a little about myself first. My full name is Erika Lynn Angle and I'm from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I have five older brothers, I'm the only girl and the youngest of the bunch. My dad died when I was a year old, so I grew up mostly with my mom and my youngest brother. I didn't really want to come out here, but my best friend insisted. I'm majoring in Journalism. I love to ice skate, and I'm on the team which means you can find me at the rink most mornings."  
  
"Your last name is Angle?"  
  
"OK, Brock, out of all that all you got was my last name?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I got the rest, I was just trying to figure something out. You're related to Kurt Angle, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. You watched the Olympics?" She gave him a doubtful look- he just didn't seem the type.   
  
"No, I'm a wrestler, so I did pay attention to that much."  
  
"Uhhuh. So tell me more cowboy."  
  
He gave her an odd look. "Funny you should say cowboy."  
  
"It just fit. Why is it funny?"  
  
"I grew up on a farm in Webster, South Dakota. My full name is Brock Edward Lesnar. I attended Bismarck Junior College in North Dakota before I came here. I have two older brothers and a younger sister. I'm majoring in business administration, and you can find me in the gym most mornings."  
  
"Copycat." He chuckled.  
  
"Deal with it." She just shook her head. "Hey, maybe we could-" He was interrupted by the instructor saying that it was time for the intros. Erika gave him a smile and turned her attention to the front. After class she ran back to her room, hoping that Nic was still there. She threw the door open and saw Nicole reading. She flung herself down on the bed.  
  
"Now I feel like you. The only reason you wanted to come here was because of the guys, wasn't it?"  
  
Nicole set her book down, knowing Erika had just met someone and would want to talk. "You found me out. So what's he look like?"  
  
"He has an amazing smile, a killer body, and eyes that could make even me drool."  
  
"Now you sound like me." She got off the bed and put some shoes on. "I have class, but when I get back we need to start getting ready. Who knows, maybe our mystery men will be there?"   
  
*(later that night)*  
  
"Ugh, where is she?" Erika said to herself, and looked around the room again for Nicole. She thought she had spotted her mystery man as soon as they walked in, and ran off to meet up with him. Erika felt a tap on her shoulder.   
  
"Hey, I found him!"  
  
"Where is he?" Nicole reached back through the crowd and grabbed the guy's arm. Erika's face froze when she saw who it was.  
  
"Erika, this is Brock. Brock, this is my best friend Erika." Erika slowly stuck out her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Brock."  
  
He shook her hand, too shocked to do anything but play along. "You too. Aren't you in one of my classes?"  
  
"I think so." She turned to Nicole. "I'm going to cruise around, I'll catch up with you later, ok?"  
  
"Sure chick. Did you ever find that guy?"  
  
"That guy?" She said, hoping Nic would get the hint to drop it, but she didn't.   
  
"Yeah, the hot one from your class earlier."  
  
Erika blushed and looked away from Brock. "No, maybe I'll see him around."  
  
*****(end flashback)*****  
  
Heidi was nodding by the time Erika finished her story. "I think you might especially like the entry from that night."  
  
Erika was puzzled, but agreed and followed Heidi back downstairs. "Heidi, I'm confused."  
  
"Don't be. It'll make sense eventually." She reached out and hugged Erika. "Don't be a stranger either."  
  
"I won't, but I can't promise I'll read this."  
  
"I know, but I think you should. Bye Erika."  
  
"Bye Heidi. Tell the boys I said bye, and that I'll stop back after my last day. We're ending in California, so I'll fly back here before heading home."  
  
"I will." Erika gave her one last smile before walking back out to Brock's Hummer, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.  
  
**********  
  
AN: I was able to get some of the back story out with this chapter, but it will ALL fall into place very soon :) 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Melissa- you're sort of close...yet not...but think along those lines...Tia- it will all make sense in chapter 7 :)  
  
**********  
  
Erika made the drive back to Brock's feeling much better than she had in a long time. She walked inside and set Nic's journal on the counter before calling for Brock. "I'm back Lesnar, and so is your precious vehicle." She waited, but there was no answer. "Brock?" she tried again. Still no answer, so Erika walked into the living room, where she found Brock and Mya asleep on the couch, the movie credits playing in the background. Mya awoke when Erika switched off the TV. "Ewika?"  
  
"Hi sweetie. You ready for bed?" Mya nodded, so Erika picked her up and carried her upstairs. "Was the movie good?" she asked while tucking the little girl in.  
  
"Yeah, is my favorite."  
  
"I like it too."  
  
"Ewika, will you tell me a story?"  
  
"Sure sweeite, which one?"  
  
"One about you and Mommy." Erika was surprised that Mya knew they knew each other.  
  
"One about me and your mom?"  
  
"Yes." During the course of their discussion Brock had woken up and came to find Mya. He stopped just outside the door when he heard voices. and stayed there to hear the story.  
  
"OK, I'll tell you about the first time we met..."   
  
*****flashback*****  
  
"Erika, honey, I promise you will like kindergarden. There will be alot of kids there."  
  
Five year old Erika stomped her foot and stuck out her lower lip. "No, I don't wanna!"   
  
Jackie sighed and turned to her son for support. "Kurt, talk some sense into her."   
  
"Mom, I've got to get to school, we're having a pep rally in an hour. Just take her in and show her, she'll love it."  
  
"Kurt, I realize that you are seventeen years old and think that you are all that but I still expect some help around here."  
  
He held up his hands in defense. "OK, OK, geez. Don't freak out Mom, it's no big deal." He sat down on the tiled floor next to a still pouting Erika. "Erika, how about if I walk you to school today? We'll go in and meet your teacher and see your classroom and everything."  
  
Erika chewed on her bottom lip before quietly answering. "OK, Kurt." Jackie's mouth dropped open and Kurt laughed.  
  
"Good sweetie, why don't you go get your backpack." She went to grab it and Kurt turned to his mom. "Yes, I am all that."  
  
"Mmhmm, you keep thinking that. Tell her I'll pick her up at noon, and I'll see you after practice?"  
  
"Sure thing Mom." She left, and Erika came back in holding her bag.   
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"You sound excited," Kurt said sarcastically as he grabbed her hand and walked out the door.  
  
"No, I not. I don't wanna go and Mommy is making me."  
  
"But it'll be fun, I promise. You get to draw and play on the playground and make new friends."  
  
Erika heaved a big sigh. "I know, but I don't wanna." They reached the school a few minutes later, and Kurt had to practically carry Erika inside. They stopped right at the entrance to the classroom. Kurt set Erika down and gave her a gentle nudge.   
  
"Go on, Rika. You have to, so you might as well get it over with." Her bottom lip started quivering and Kurt immediately felt like a heel. He knelt down next to her and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to be mean. How about we go in together?" She nodded. "Alrighty then, let's try this again." He stood, grabbed her hand, and lead her to the teacher's desk. "Hi, I'm Kurt Angle, I'm dropping of my sister Erika."  
  
The teacher smiled and took Erika's hand. "Hi Erika and Kurt. I'm Anna. Erika, why don't we put your bag in your special locker and then we'll find your desk?"  
  
Erika sniffled and nodded, releasing her grasp on Kurt's hand. "K."  
  
Kurt was amazed. "Alright Erika, have a good day. Mom will be here for you when class is over." Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Kurt, you can't leave!"  
  
"Sweetie, I have to go to my school. I'll see you later, ok?" Erika broke free from Anna and launched herself into Kurt's arms.   
  
"I don't wanna stay here!"  
  
"Erika, do you remember when Daddy was hurt and Mommy told you to be a brave little girl?" She nodded. "You need to be a brave little girl today, too."  
  
A determined gleam replaced the tears in her eyes. "I can do it Kurt." He kissed the top of her forehead and stood.   
  
"I know you can. Bye Erika."  
  
"Bye Kurt." Anna again took Erika's hand to lead her toward the coat room.  
  
"Erika, this is your locker, and you can hang your coat here." Erika did both and followed Anna back to the front of the room. "And this is where you'll sit," she said, and pointed to a seat in the front. There was another little girl in the row, and Erika sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Erika. What's yours?"  
  
"Nicole Marie Adams," she responded matter of factly.  
  
"Do you like Barbies Nicole?" Erika asked, and they were off and running...  
  
*****end flashback*****  
  
"And we were best friends from that day on," Erika concluded.   
  
"That was a good story, Ewika."  
  
"Well thank you Miss Mya. You ready for bed now?" She nodded. "OK, I'll see you in the morning then." Brock took this opportunity to interrupt.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey sleepyhead." Brock walked over and sat on the other side of Mya's bed.   
  
"Hi princess, you ready to go to sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I just told Ewika that silly."  
  
"Well ok silly." He leaned down and hugged Mya before tucking her in. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too Daddy." She closed her eyes and Brock and Erika slipped out to go back downstairs.   
  
"So I see you went to Heidi and Steve's," he said, indicating Nicole's journal.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to read it. Heidi did, and said I should, but I can't." Brock could see she was starting to close off, so he changed the topic.  
  
"A rep from the company called while you were gone. The show tomorrow night got cancelled, so we don't have anything until the taping on Tuesday, and that's here in town."  
  
"Could we get your interview out of the way then?"  
  
"Sure. I'm looking forward to being grilled."  
  
**********  
  
Erika got up early the next morning. Brock and Mya were still sleeping, so Erika pulled on a sweatshirt and went for a jog around the neighborhood. Brock had coffee waiting when she got back an hour later. "Hey Miss Fitness, you could have woke me up." Erika smiled and took off her sweatshirt before sitting at the table, accepting the cup Brock offered her.   
  
"Thanks," she said, and took a sip. "I hear cartoons, Mya must be up."  
  
"She is. When do you want to get this interview done?"  
  
"Let me take a shower and change first." She did, and half an hour later they were both sitting comfortably in the family room, Mya's cartoons still playing in the background. "First of all, you don't care if I record this do you?"  
  
"Not at all, though we both know you don't need to."  
  
"I like it for backup." She set the recorder up between them and grabbed her legal pad. "I know the basics of why you got into wrestling, and pretty much anything else I could ask, but my boss sent along some questions I just absolutely had to ask." She said the last part in a gaspy, overexcited kind of way, which got them both laughing.   
  
"Wow...is he a fan or something?"  
  
Erika shook her head, still giggling. "Maybe just a bit." She glanced down and rolled her eyes. "First question...gee Brock, are you single?"  
  
"Let me think...umm yeah."  
  
"Gee, I didn't know that one. Next...what are the best and worst parts of traveling?"  
  
"Easy...best is seeing new places, and the worst is dragging Mya around, especially when she's tired and cranky."  
  
Erika had to smirk at that one. "Yeah, and you're never tired or cranky, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Uhhuh. If you could change one thing about how the company is ran, what would it be?"  
  
"Tough one." He thought for a few minutes before answering. "I think that I would schedule things a little better, and change up things at house shows. They can get pretty boring doing the exact same things every night for three nights straight."  
  
"Not bad, though certainly not what I was expecting. Even thought I know this one, I'll ask anyways. Your first real love was?"  
  
He gave her an unreadable look. "You're right, I think you do know the answer. Next question."  
  
"Who do you travel with?"  
  
"Kurt and Mya, occassionally Charlie and Shelton. It depends on who is scheduled where."  
  
"What is the one food you cannot travel without?"  
  
"Same as you. Strawberry PopTarts."  
  
"It is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
Erika's eyes narrowed. "You were the PopTart theif!"  
  
Brock lifted his hand to his chest and pretended to fall over. "Ugh, you caught me! I was the one who always took your PT's"  
  
"PT? How lazy is that. Just say PopTart."  
  
"Whatever. I like PT better."  
  
"Alrighty then. Last question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"If you could pick one person to interview, who would it be and why?"  
  
"I would have to say-" he was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. "Hold on. Hello? Hi Mom. Uhuh. Why don't you and dad come over tonight? Well, Erika's here. I know you haven't. Alright, see you then. Love you too. Bye Mom." He hung up the phone and looked at Erika. "Mom and Dad are coming over for supper around 5."  
  
"That'll be nice, I haven't seen them in forever."  
  
Brock smiled. "That's pretty much what Mom said about you." The rest of the afternoon passed with ease. Erika observed Brock, taking occassional notes, while he and Mya watched another movie. Around 4:30 he asked Erika to help him start supper.  
  
"What do you want to make?" she asked, and hopped up on the counter next to him.  
  
"Not a clue." He started rummaging in the fridge and emerged a few minutes later with a couple packs of steak. "This could work. Baked potatoes?"  
  
"Sounds good. How about a pasta salad to go with?"  
  
"That sounds like a plan. I'll grill if you'll do the rest?"  
  
"Sure." 20 minutes later the doorbell rang as Erika was putting the last plate on the table. Brock was still at the grill, so Erika answered the door.   
  
Stephanie and Richard Lesnar both greeted her with hugs, but it was Stephanie who spoke first. "Honey, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. How are the two of you?"  
  
"We're good," Richard responded as they walked into the kitchen. Mya heard her grandparents and came running into the room.   
  
"Gramma, Grampa!" Richard picked her up and swung her around. Brock kissed his mother on the cheek and shook his father's hand, then they all sat down. Erika looked around, feeling a bit surprised as a feeling of contentment washed over her, tainted only by her next thought.  
  
'I am enjoying this way too much.' 


	5. Chapter 5

"No, Kurt, Erika is fine. Would I lie to you?" Erika heard Brock talking so she walked into his room and sat down next to him. He looked at her and rolled his eyes before responding to Kurt. "Right man, I have her locked up in a room somewhere, bound and gagged." Erika paled at that, and could hear Kurt yelling from where she was sitting. "No, not funny. Do you want to talk to her?" Kurt said yes, so Brock handed her the phone. "You okay?" he asked when he saw her face.  
  
She nodded and took the phone. "Fine, thanks. Hi Kurt."  
  
"Hey Rika. Haven't you told him anything yet?"  
  
She sighed. "No, and I don't plan on it right now, so he couldn't have known." Brock gave her a confused look, but she brushed him off. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much, I just hadn't heard from you, so I thought I'd call."  
  
"Kurt, I'll be seeing you at the taping. Are you sure that's all you wanted?" She could practically hear blushing in his voice.  
  
"OK, OK. You caught me. I was just checking up on you. You are coming to the arena?"  
  
"Of course, I'm interviewing after the show. I'll see you then."  
  
"Alright. Love you."  
  
"Love you too, Mr. Overprotective. Bye."  
  
"Bye Rika." Erika hung up the phone and looked at Brock.   
  
"He is so transparent. He just wanted to make sure we weren't killing each other." Brock laughed and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"And we aren't. I have to take a shower and get Mya ready, then we can go."  
  
"I'm ready so I can get Mya's things together. What do you usually take?" Brock turned on the water as he was answering, so all Erika heard was a muffled reply. "What?" She got up and walked around the corner, getting an eyeful of a naked Brock in the process. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry." She covered her eyes and Brock grabbed a towel to wrap around his midsection.  
  
"Just a point of information Erika, but when someone has the water running in the shower, they are usually naked." Erika turned her back on him and answered facing the door.  
  
"Yeah, well, you should have answered me before you turned the water on, or maybe you could CLOSE THE DOOR!"  
  
He turned the water off and slipped some shorts on. "You can turn around now, I'm decent." She did, and he could still see the blush on her cheeks. "I know you aren't miss innocent Erika, but nice blush."  
  
"You suck."  
  
He ignored that to answer her previous question. "Just ask her what she wants to take today, but make sure to include some books, she loves-"  
  
"To be read to," Erika interrupted. "Your mom said that last night."  
  
"I remember. Just grab some of those and Mya will point some things out. Whenever you two are ready then we can go."  
  
"OK." Brock closed the door behind him this time, and Erika stood there shaking her head, the image of a naked Brock still fresh in her mind.  
  
"All I can say is DAMN!"  
  
**********  
  
Brock, Erika, and Mya arrived at the arena about an hour later, where they were immediately greeted by Kurt, Karen, and Kyra. Kurt hugged Erika while trying to inconspicuously check her over, but she noticed. "Kurt, why are you looking me over like I'm battered and bruised?"  
  
He pulled back from the hug looking sheepish, though he tried to deny it. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes you do, and I love you for it. Now move so I can see my niece." She lightly shoved him out of the way and took Kyra from Karen's arms.  
  
"Thanks Rika, glad to know where I stand."  
  
"No problem." She ignored him after that, focusing her attention on Kyra and Karen. Brock laughed and handed Mya over to Kurt, since she had started reaching for him as soon as he came into view.   
  
"Hi Mya."  
  
"Hi Kurt hero. Are we gonna play today?" Mya had grown quite attached to Kurt since Brock often traveled with him and they hung out together backstage.  
  
"I don't know sweetie, are you going with Erika?" He asked Mya, but looked to Brock for the answer.  
  
Brock cleared his throat before answering. "I figured she would, because I thought Erika was watching the show from the arena with Karen."  
  
"I am," Erika interrupted, handing Kyra to Karen and taking Mya's bag from Brock. "That's where we're going now. Do you want to come Mya?"  
  
"K." Brock took Mya from Kurt, kissed her cheek and handed her to Erika.  
  
"See you ladies after the show," he said, and winked at Erika, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Get a life Brock." He laughed as the girls left the back. Kurt gave him a strange look.  
  
"what's up with that?"  
  
"Nothing man. Nothing at all."  
  
**********  
  
"Karen, can we talk?" Karen finished getting settled in her seat and nodded at Erika.  
  
"Of course sweetie, though it won't be private out here." They were sitting front row for the show, and the rest of the arena was quickly filling.  
  
"That's fine, I just need some advice. Or a listening ear, whichever."   
  
"Ewika, can I have some crayons?" Mya interrupted.  
  
"Sure pumpkin," she said and handed them to her. "Anyways, the thing is...well, you know everything that happened between me and Brock, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I don't know how to phrase this at all, but here goes. I think I'm beginning to like him." Karen opened her mouth to comment, but Erika rushed to finish her thought. "No, no, not like that. But as a friend, I think. And I'm not supposed to be his friend. If I'm his friend then I might want more and-" Her eyes grew huge realizing what she said  
  
"Erika, you don't..."  
  
"No, no, no! Not at all." Erika paused to smirk. "Although I did view an interesting sight this morning," she said, and proceeded to tell Karen the story.  
  
"And..."  
  
"Let's just say he's...well proportioned." They burst into laughter and the conversation was ended by Tony Chimmel climbing into the ring to begin the show. Brock and Kurt both came out about an hour and a half later to thunderous applause. When Brock stopped at the bottom of the ramp he threw a quick smile over to the side where they were sitting. Kurt was a bit more obvious, coming over and kissing Karen, sure that the announce team would make mention of who she was. Brock and Kurt made quick work of their opponents, and the show ended. The girls made their way backstage, and Erika and Mya went to the womens locker room. Erika knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
The door swung open and Nidia greeted her with a hug. "Hey Erika. We're ready for the interrogation. Hi there Mya," she said to the little girl perched on Erika's shoulders.  
  
"Hi," she responded shyly.  
  
"Mya, you know Nidia, right?" Mya nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I get down now?"  
  
"Sure sweetie." Erika lowered her to the ground and dug around for a coloring book and crayons. "Do you want to color some more while we talk?"  
  
"OK." Mya plopped down right there by the door and started looking through the book.  
  
"That was easy enough Rika."  
  
"You expected otherwise? She is such a sweet little girl. Plus I think she's used to this." They walked over to a couple of chairs and sat down.  
  
"That's sad in a way though."  
  
"It is." A thoughtful look crossed Erika's face. "I wonder if Brock would let her hang out with me while he's at the shows."  
  
"I'm sure he would."  
  
"I'm sure too. Alright, let's get this thing done." They did their interview, and Erika was almost done with Dawn Marie when there was a loud knock at the door.  
  
"Everybody decent?" Came Brock's voice through the door. Erika looked around and went to the door.  
  
"Yep, what do you need?"  
  
"You and my daughter for a start." It was then that she realized how many bags he was carrying. "It's 11:30, and our flight leaves at 1."  
  
"Oh, gosh, I am so sorry. Mya-" she stopped, seeing Dawn holding the little girl.  
  
"Is asleep. We can finish another time Erika, it's no big deal." Erika gently took Mya from her.  
  
"Thanks alot Dawn. We'll talk in Toronto, ok?"  
  
"Sounds great. Are you guys going early?"  
  
"Yeah, to sightsee. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye guys, have a good flight." Dawn shut the door behind them.  
  
"Brock, I didn't mean to lose track of the time, we just got to talking, and-"  
  
"Erika, it's not a big deal. We're only twenty minutes away from the airport, we have plenty of time."  
  
"Right." Erika sighed and adjusted Mya in her arms and yawned. "How long is the flight?"  
  
"Three hours."  
  
"A three hour nap? Sounds perfect."  
  
**********  
  
AN: I am not at all happy with the way this chappie turned out, but here it is. I had to cut it off because it would have gotten too long. The next one is better, I promise :)  
  
Lisa 


	6. Chapter 6

"Isn't this fun Mya?" Brock asked his daughter, who was sitting on Erika's lap.  
  
"Yeah, but is dark. Why?" She looked up to Erika for a reason.  
  
"We're underground sweetie."   
  
"Oh." Mya nodded like she understood, though she probably didn't.   
  
"Erika, you're going to have to explain this to me again. We got onto the subway at..."  
  
"Eaton Centre."  
  
"And we're going to..."  
  
"The CN Tower, which is right next to the Skydome, which is where the show is tomorrow. We get off in a train station and walk for a little bit, then we're there."  
  
"OK. What else are we going to try to fit in?"  
  
"Well, we parked at the mall, so I feel the need to shop. There are several places we could go though. Casa Loma is fun, but I don't think Mya would like it. Maybe the Science Center though? We'll find something, we've got all day."  
  
"Yeah, but the last time you were in Toronto, you spent the entire day shopping. Not happening today." Erika stuck her tongue out at him. "Wow, real mature."  
  
"I know." She looked down at the schedule as the train came to a stop. "This is us." Brock picked up Mya and they got off the train.  
  
"Where to Miss Know It All?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, we go up those steps and to the left. Or we could just follow the signs."   
  
Brock looked up and saw the arrows. "Uh, yeah, we could do that." They walked for about fifteen minutes before coming back outside in front of the tower, where there was a huge crowd. "What is with all these people?" He waited for a response, and turned around when he got none. "Erika?" He could see her struggling to get through the crowd. He pushed his way back through and grabbed her hand, pulling her along beside him.  
  
"Thanks. People would just not move." She tried to pull her hand away, but Brock wouldn't let go.  
  
"Don't want to lose you again."   
  
"Oh. This way you won't, right?"  
  
"Right." Erika thought of the double meaning that statement carried, but decided to ignore it for the time being. They got in line and waited for about an hour and a half before being allowed to get in the elevator.  
  
"You want some gum?"  
  
Brock looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"It'll help when your ears start popping."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sure, I'll take a piece. Thanks."  
  
"Yep." Mya stuck out her hand. "You want some too cutie?"  
  
"Yeah. And you hold me?" Erika looked to Brock.  
  
"Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course." Mya took the gum from Erika and stuck out both arms. Erika adjusted her on her hip, and the ride up started.   
  
"Look out the window Mya. Isn't that cool?" Erika asked her.  
  
"Yeah is cool. We up high?"  
  
"Uhhuh. But we'll be up even higher in a minute."  
  
"Oh. Like in a airplane?"  
  
Erika laughed. "Not quite that high." The elevator came to a stop s moment later, and everyone walked out. Brock stopped by the door, and Erika kept walking. "Brock, you coming?"  
  
He scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Nah, you two go ahead."  
  
Erika looked at him closely before it dawned on her. "You are not even afraid."  
  
"Sshh!," he said, looking around. "No, I'm not afraid...just cautious."  
  
"Cautious, right. That's ok, Mya and I will just go outside. You can wait here."  
  
He rolled his eyes and stepped away from the door. "No, I'll come." He slowly walked to them, and they went out onto the deck.  
  
"Wow Daddy look!" Mya was leaning against the screen and pointing. "All the people look little!"  
  
"Mya, don't lean against the screen. Why are you letting her lean on it?"  
  
"Brock, she is fine. If you can't handle this, then go back downstairs. Do you see anyone else freaking out? No, you don't."  
  
"I'm going back in then."  
  
"Fine." Brock walked down to the next door and went out it. Erika tried not to laugh when she saw what he was doing.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Brock yelled and jumped off the clear plastic floor. He looked around at the people and started to blush. "Sorry folks, I've never been up this high before." A few people laughed, and others just went back to their own business. Erika and Mya came up behind him.  
  
"That was the funniest thing I have seen in days."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that was there?" he asked, referring to the fair-sized section of clear floor.  
  
"It was fun to watch. It won't break you know."  
  
"What won't?"  
  
"Duh. The floor. Watch." Erika set Mya down and walked over to it. She jumped up and down a few times. "Gee, I'm still here." Mya broke away from Brock and ran over to Erika, stopping just shy of the plastic.  
  
"I do to?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Yes." Mya walked onto it and plopped down in the middle. "Is cool." She got back up and grabbed Erika's hand. "Go down now?"  
  
"Yeah, I think your daddy is ready."  
  
"More than," Brock said, sounding relieved. They went back down the elevator and walked back to the subway station. They arrived back at the Eaton Centre, and shopped for awhile before deciding to get lunch at the Hard Rock Cafe. They were trying to decide what to do after eating when Mya decided for them.  
  
"Daddy I tired."  
  
"You want to go back to the hotel?" Mya nodded. "Is that okay with you?" he asked Erika.  
  
"Of course. I'm pretty tired myself."  
  
"We might have time to do something else later."  
  
"Even if we don't, its not a big deal."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Uhuh." Brock hailed a cab, and they were back at the hotel a short time later. Erika and Mya climbed into one of the beds and were asleep in minutes. Brock flipped through the channels, and was almost asleep when he heard Erika's cell phone start to ring. She looked dead to the world, so he answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh, hi. I'm looking for Erika?" The voice sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.  
  
"She's sleeping. Can I take a message?"  
  
"Yeah, could you just tell her Stephanie called?" Stephanie was close to Kurt, and had started a friendship with Erika during her angle with Kurt.  
  
"I thought I recognized your voice. It's Brock."  
  
"Oh, hey. I wasn't sure if it was you."  
  
"Yeah. Both of the girls pooped out on me, so we're back at the hotel."  
  
"Well, if she gets up in the next few hours can you tell her to give me a call?"  
  
"Sure thing Steph. Bye."  
  
"Bye Brock." Brock set the phone down and got into his bed.   
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Thought you were asleep Princess."  
  
"I was. Will you come over here?"   
  
"Don't you want to lay with Erika?"  
  
"Yeah, you too."   
  
'She better not get pissed at me for this,' he thought to himself about Erika. He got up and went to lay down on Mya's other side.  
  
"Thanks Daddy."  
  
"Your welcome Princess," he said, and drifted off to sleep.   
  
'What is wrong with my pillow?' was the first coherent thought that came to Erika's mind three hours later. She pushed it a bit, and opened her eyes when she realized it wouldn't move. Mya wasn't in the bed, and Erika saw that she was laying on Brock's chest. She sat up and looked around. Mya was watching cartoons and Brock was looking up at her with laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Evening Sunshine."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Mya asked me to come over here, and then she's up watching cartoons an hour later. You were really comfortable though, so I didn't want to move."  
  
"You stayed in bed for two hours just so you wouldn't wake me up."  
  
"Well, yeah." He looked a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"That's sweet. Now I can't call you a savage behind your back."  
  
"You do not."  
  
She laughed and stood up. "No, I do not. I'm taking a shower." She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. Brock remembered that he forgot to tell Erika about her phone call, so he got up and knocked on the door.   
  
"Erika?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You got a phone call while you were sleeping."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said-"  
  
"Hold on." He could hear the water shut off, and the door opened a minute later. "OK, what did you need?" Brock couldn't tear his eyes away from Erika, who was wrapped only in a small towel. "Brock?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did you need?"  
  
"You."  
  
"What?!"  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Um, you..got a phone call. Stephanie called right after you fell asleep."  
  
Erika gave him a strange look. "Right. Thanks." She grabbed her cell from the counter and went back into the bathroom. She emerged a short time later wearing a robe, with her hair up in a towel. "Did you have plans for tonight?"  
  
"Not really, other than to grab something to eat. Why?"  
  
"Stephanie wanted me to meet her at the bar downstairs for some drinks."  
  
A look of disapointment crossed Brock's face, but it was quickly covered by indifference. "Go have fun."  
  
"It'll just be for awhile. Maybe we could eat after?"  
  
"Mya will probably be too tired."  
  
Realizing it was already after 6, Erika nodded. "Probably. Are you sure you don't mind?"  
  
"Erika, don't act like you need my permission. Go."  
  
"Fine."  
  
**********  
  
"OK, so then Brock pulls down his shorts, sits in the paint, stands back up, and runs over to the wall and puts hit butt prints all over it. It was so funny!" Erika was laughing so hard she could barely catch her breath.  
  
"That is hilarious!" Stephanie said, and downed the last of her third cosmopolitan. "I thik we need some more."  
  
"You thik? What the hell is thik?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe we're durk?"  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"Durk, you know."  
  
"Erika, I think you mean drunk, and I know we are. I am going to feel like shit in the morning."  
  
"Me too. Oh man, I have work to do tomorrow. I am only interviewing sympathetic people, or it would really suck."  
  
"Uhuh." Stephanie signaled the bartender, and he came down with a full pitcher of drinks for them. "We should do this more often."  
  
"Except next time, no alocohol."  
  
"OK, but more guy bashing?"  
  
"Steph, you and Paul aren't even fighting."  
  
"No, but it's fun."  
  
"That it is."  
  
"Tell me something Erika. Was there ever a time that you and Brock actually got along?" Their fighting, while not exactly recent, was a bit legendary.  
  
"Oh yeah. For about an hour in college once, in our very first class. You wanna know that the problem was? Nic found him first. And even though I was hooked after five minutes, I did everything I could to make him not want me because she was infatuated. And look what happened."  
  
Stephanie was a bit confused by Erika's openness. "What do you mean Erika?"  
  
"Steph, you know. The whole thing with Justin and Nicole? I know you know. If I would have been selfish and horribly mean then she would still be alive and things would be normal." Erika started crying and banged her head down onto the bar. "I am a horribly emotional drunk."  
  
"I think you are sweetie. Let me call Brock."  
  
"No, you can't call Brock. If he found out he would just blame me, and then he would be mad." She was silent for a moment before weakly sighing. "Would you call him?"  
  
"Of course." Steph pulled out her cell and called upstairs.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Brock, it's Stephanie. Could you come down here and get Erika? She's not feeling well."  
  
"How much did she have to drink?"  
  
Stephanie looked at the empty pitcher in front of her, their fourth. "Just a little."  
  
"Right. I'll be down in a minute." True to his word Brock came right downstairs. "Erika, why do you do this to yourself?" he said to her from behind.  
  
"Dunno," was the muffled reply he heard. He turned her stool around and lifted her face. He could see the tears streaming down.  
  
"Erika, what happened?" His voice was loud, though Erika mistook his concern for anger.  
  
"Don't be mad Brock. I did what I could." She burst into tears again, and fell into his arms. Brock was beyond confused. He looked to Stephanie for help.  
  
"What the hell is she talking about?"  
  
"She was saying some stuff about Nicole and Justin, and she just got kind of weird."  
  
"Nicole and Justin. She's never talked about that with anyone that I know of, other than the police. Thanks for calling me Steph."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you at the show tomorrow."  
  
"OK. Have a good night."  
  
"You too." Stephanie gave Erika a small smile and stumbled out of the lobby. Brock scooped Erika up in his arms and made his way to the elevator.  
  
"What on earth am I going to do with you?"  
  
**********  
  
AN: I am on a role today! I am going to try to crank out chapters for my other stories, as I am feeling a need to get them done so I can work on some new ones that are crowding my head :)   
  
Lisa 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews! Nicole, girl, you are so sweet! Melissa (who already knows how awesome she is lol) - yes, I have over crowded brain syndrome!...and I'm so glad that Rory and Matt are together...now that means Zach can pull his head out of his ass :) *innocent grin*  
  
**********  
  
"Ewika, time to get up!" Erika rolled over and covered her head with a pillow  
  
"Five more minutes," she mumbled.  
  
Mya put her hands on her hips and stalked over to the bed. "No, Daddy said to wake you up when the clock said this." It was 9:00 according to the digital camera Mya held in front of where Erika's face should be. Erika groaned and moved the pillow.  
  
"Mya, sweetie, adorable little cherub. Why don't you watch some more cartoons or something?"  
  
"No, I can't. Daddy said to wake you 'cause he was getting breakfast."  
  
"No food."  
  
Mya's little head bobbed up and down. "Yes, Daddy said pancakes and bacon and sausage and some fruit and toast and everything." Erika threw her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom. Mya could hear her throwing up, but didn't know why. "Ewika?" She knocked on the door and tried again. "Ewika, are you ok?" Still no answer. Brock came back in the room, and Mya ran up to him. "Daddy!"   
  
"What is it princess?"  
  
"Ewika is sick I think."  
  
Brock smirked and set the food down. "I bet she is. Here, why don't you start eating and I'll take care of Erika."  
  
"OK Daddy." She sat at the table, and Brock walked over to the bathroom. He knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Erika, are you ok?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"If you must." He opened the door and found her sitting fully clothed in the bathtub. He sat down next to her on the edge of the tub.  
  
"You know you can't hold alcohol, Erika."  
  
"I know," she responded quietly. "I don't know what happened."  
  
"Stephanie said you were talking about Justin and Nicole." Erika paled and looked away from Brock.  
  
"I don't remember it."  
  
"I didn't figure you would. You won't even tell me what happened."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's all going to come out eventually. The trial is coming up soon."  
  
"Brock, I feel enough like shit right now. Please don't add to it."  
  
"Fine, I'll drop it, for now. Do you want some toast?" Erika nodded and slowly stood.  
  
"With a side of tylenol."  
  
**********  
  
"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in!" Erika was walkling down the arena hall with Brock when she heard Stephanie call.  
  
"You look real good yourself Steph." Stephanie was wearing sweatpants and a tee-shirt, with her hair in a ponytail.  
  
"I can't help it that I'm not styling like you Erika." Erika had on flannel pj bottoms and a diva tee, with her hair in a knot. "We make a beautiful pair."  
  
"Don't we though?"  
  
"Certainly. Brock, do you care if I steal her for a bit before the show starts?" He shook his head.  
  
"Not at all." Erika took her bag from Brock, who had insisted on carrying it.  
  
"I'll be back for Mya before the show starts."  
  
"OK." Brock and Mya continued walking down the hall, and Stephanie pulled Erika into the currently empty women's locker room.  
  
"Are you feeling okay, really?"  
  
Erika nodded. "Yes, I am thank you. I am so sorry for the way I acted last night. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Shit happens."  
  
"Very true."  
  
"Do you want to do my interview now, or wait until later?"  
  
"We can do it now. I thought I had to talk to Dawn some more, but I have everything I need. I want to talk to some of the guys hopefully today, and then spend some time just watching how things work around here."  
  
"I can't remember the last time I just sat and watched." Erika began her questioning with that, and they were finished about twenty minutes later.   
  
"Thanks a lot Steph."  
  
"No problem Rika. I'll call you later?"  
  
"Sure. Now I just need to find Torrie."  
  
Stephanie's smile turned into one of sympathy. "Have fun."  
  
"She's that bad, huh?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Maybe I'll just go hunt down one of the guys. I could use some latino heat."  
  
"Now THAT sounds like fun!"  
  
**********  
  
Erika was able to complete four more interviews that afternoon, during three of which she had Mya by her side. They were all back on a plane within an hour after the show. It was around midnight when Erika finally crawled into bed, and was awoken by Brock a few minutes later. "Erika, are you still awake."  
  
"Sort of, what do you need?" He came in and sat next to her on the bed.   
  
"I have that interview with KFAN tomorrow-"  
  
"The one you do weekly, right?" she interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, down at the radio station. And then I need to do some grocery shopping, and I promised Mom I would stop by, and I need to do some birthday shopping for Brandie."  
  
"I cannot believe your sister is turning twenty-two."  
  
"Me either. I just wanted to let you know that I have a huge load of stuff to do tomorrow."  
  
"Why don't I take Mya grocery shopping while you're at your interview and your mom's, and then we'll meet you at the mall in the afternoon?"  
  
"Erika, I didn't tell you all this to get you to help."  
  
"I want to."  
  
"OK, thanks. It sounds like a plan."  
  
"Glad I can help. Goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight." He started to leave, but stopped by the door. "Erika? Where did it really go wrong? I mean, I never had anything against you, and I thought you liked me at first, and then..." He peered closely at the bed. "Erika?" No response. She was already asleep.  
  
**********  
  
"Brock, I just thought of something," Erika said to him over breakfast the next morning.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"I didn't rent a car when I got here, so how am I supposed go to the store?"  
  
"That is being solved by-" he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Perfect timing." He got up from the table and went to answer the door. Erika and Mya both followed out of curiosity.  
  
"Brock Lesnar?" A young looking delivery man asked.  
  
"That would be me."   
  
"If you could sign this please." Brock took the clipboard and signed it, and was handed a package. He thanked the guy and closed the door.  
  
"I was originally going to ask you if you would be here this morning to answer the door."  
  
"I'm still confused Brock." He picked up Mya and opened the door again, this time going outside.   
  
"Come see then." Erika walked down to the driveway and started laughing when she saw what was there.  
  
"When did you order this?" It was a brand new dark red Dodge Durango.  
  
"Three weeks ago. I had some stuff done to it, and arranged for it to be delivered. So that's why I didn't say anything about how you would be getting around." He opened the box and handed the keys to Erika. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"You are not even letting me drive this before you."  
  
"I test drove it."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
He chuckled and walked back into the house. "Just don't put alot of miles on it."  
  
"Going to the grocery store could do that."  
  
"Right." They all sat down to finish breakfast.  
  
"I thought you would have went for the Escalade myself."  
  
"That's next."  
  
"You're going to need a new garage if you keep going."  
  
"It won't get that bad."  
  
"If you say so." Erika dropped her plate in the sink and walked through the insode door to the garage. "Brock?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want me to take the car seat from the Hummer?" He snuck up behind her when she was yelling, and he reached around her to open the car door.  
  
"Until I get a new one while we're at the mall, yeah." Erika whipped around when she heard him.  
  
"Scare the crap out of me, why don't ya." He moved closer to her, pushing her into the now open car.  
  
"That was my point." Erika ducked under his arm to get out and went to stand at the entrance to the house.   
  
"Whatever. Will you show me how to install that?" she asked, referring to the seat.  
  
"Yeah, right before we leave." He followed her inside and set the seat on the counter.  
  
"Do you have a grocery list?"  
  
Brock shook his head. "No, I never use one."  
  
"Your kidding, right?"  
  
"No, it's just us, so I never thought I needed one."  
  
"I'm one person and I still use one."  
  
Brock finished buttoning Mya's jacket and slipped on her shoes. "You're just anal."  
  
"And you're just rude," Erika said as she was pulling on a sweatshirt. "And you're going to be late." Brock looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was after 9 already.  
  
"Damn. Let me get that seat put in fast, and we can all go." Erika grabbed Mya while Brock locked up the house and grabbed the carseat. He showed her how to install it before buckling Mya in. "You're all set."  
  
"Thanks. When did you want to meet at the mall?"  
  
"Around two." Brock leaned down and kissed Mya's forehead. "Bye princess, have fun with Erika."  
  
"I will Daddy." Brock put the garage door up and walked up to his Hummer.   
  
"See you at two."  
  
"OK, bye." Erika got in the Durango and slowly backed down the drive. She went to the store closest to the house, which was mostly empty because it was so early. They walked around the store for about an hour, gathering various things before finally heading to the checkouts. Erika smiled at the older woman who was running the register. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Is that by any chance Brock Lesnar's daughter?" Erika's smile became hesitant, but she nodded. "I'm only asking because she usually comes in with him. I didn't know he had a girlfriend now."  
  
"Oh, we're not dating. I'm just a friend."  
  
The woman gave her a smile that could be construed as condescending. "If you say so dear." She finished bagging and handed Erika her change. "You have a good day now." Erika nodded and wheeled the cart out to the car. She turned on the radio and discovered that Brock's segment was over, so she called his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Brock, you have got some seriously nosy people working at that grocery store."  
  
He chuckled. "Mrs. Manson must have checked you out."  
  
"I don't know who it was, but damn."  
  
"Did you drop the groceries off yet?"  
  
"No, I'm turning onto the road now, why?"  
  
"Why don't you and Mya just meet me for lunch at Mike's, and we'll go shopping from there? I called Mom and she said Troy would help her out this afternoon."  
  
"That sounds great, we can be there in probably half an hour."  
  
"See you then."  
  
**********  
  
AN: Being the overly anal planner that I am, I write out what I want to happen in each chapter, and I am so far behind. According to my notebook, I am only halfway through chapter 6. But be forewarned: The chapter I will be posting tomorrow will explain EVERYTHING. And I do mean everything :)  
  
Lisa 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I owe so many apologies right now. OK, more like two. One, to anyone who is reading this. This chapter was supposed to be up a month and a half ago, and for its lateness my excuse is frail at best. Suffice it to say that school is kicking my ass, and I lost my disk with all of my stories on it- which majorly pissed me off. My second apology goes to Melissa (Exist2Inpire) because I feel horrible about my lack of reviews on her Zach story, which I really like. I think I'm like 10 chapters behind, but I will redeem myself on the rest of the chapters. *gets up, dusts of knees* End of grovel session :)  
  
**********  
  
Erika carried Mya into Mike's Milann's and stood on her tiptoes to look for Brock. She finally spotted him sitting at a booth in the back, and squeezed through the lunchtime crowd to get back there. She sat Mya down in the booster seat before scooting in next to her. She looked around before grinning at Brock. "This is still the same old Mike's."  
  
He nodded. "Oh yeah. Great food, short wait, and no parking spots."   
  
"Actually, I got lucky, I'm in the second row. I saw you in the last one though."  
  
He smirked. "Wanna give me a lift?"  
  
"No, you can walk."  
  
"Gee thanks Erika."  
  
"Your welcome." She briefly glanced at the menu in front of her before setting it back down. "I always got the same thing, I don't think that's going to change now." She looked down at Mya. "Do you know what you want sweetie?"  
  
"Chicken nuggets." The waitress came up a moment later, and they all ordered. When she walked away Mya looked at Brock. "Daddy, I color?"  
  
"Princess, I don't have anything like that with me." Mya's lower lip started to quiver.  
  
"But I wanna color."  
  
"Mya, I don't have any coloring books or crayons."  
  
"I WANT TO COLOR!" Mya shouted, and the restauraunt grew quiet. Erika turned to the red faced little girl and spoke very quietly and calmly. Mya wrapped her arms around Erika's neck, and the two went outside, leaving Brock dumbfounded. They returned a few minutes later, with Erika now carrying a small bag on her shoulder. When they sat back down, Erika pulled a coloring book and crayons out of the bag and set them down in front of Mya, and waited until she was absorbed in it before talking to Brock.  
  
"For some reason that stuff was still left in my bag. Good thing."   
  
Brock looked annoyed. "You took her out before I could tell her that she isn't allowed to do that."  
  
Erika blushed a little. "I told her on our way to the car. I'm sorry, I know I overstepped my bounds, I'm just used to doing it with my nieces and nephews." He shook his head.  
  
"No, you didn't, as long as she was corrected, I don't mind. I don't think she got enough sleep."  
  
"Which would explain the crankiness."   
  
"It certainly would." The waitress brought the food over, and the table was quiet as they ate. An hour later they were pulling up in front of the mall, and Brock was clueless. "I have no idea what to get her Erika, so you had better have an idea."  
  
Erika, who was again carrying Mya, just gave him a look. "Brock, you should know by now that I wouldn't let you go birthday shopping totally clueless. I've got some ideas floating around." Brock took Mya from Erika and followed her into the nearest store, not even realizing what it was.  
  
"Good because...," he trailed off as he realized his surroundings. "What the hell am I doing in Victoria's Secret?"  
  
Erika gave him an innocent grin. "You followed me. I'm getting her my present, I wouldn't even begin to imagine the embarrassment if you got her anything from here." Brock shook his head and stood by the entrance while Erika picked up a gift certificate. She came back a few minutes later and they went back out into the mall. "Let's think practically. She's 21, almost 22, she's living in her first apartment, she's a girly-girl. Got it!" Brock laughed because he could practically see the light bulb go off above her head.  
  
"And what would 'it' be?"  
  
"A survival kit."  
  
He looked at her skeptically. "A survivor kit? What would she need with a pocket knife and a compass?"  
  
"Not that kind of kit, Brock. I mean, you could throw that stuff in there, but it would be more of a fun, cutsey thing."  
  
Brock shifted Mya's weight to his other side and rolled his eyes at Erika. "The kind of gift that she will know I did none of the work to get."  
  
"Oh yes you will." Two hours, and several shopping bags later, they were back at Brock's getting ready for supper and Smackdown. Mya fell asleep right before the show started, and Brock and Erika were sitting in front of the TV with everything for Brandie's basket set out in front of them. "OK, let's put the 6 pack of macaroni and cheese in front of the pajamas, the camera and film together on that side, and the laundry soap way in the back. Put all the small stuff in front." Brock obeyed, putting the phone card, two gift cards, and several other trinkets in the front.  
  
"Do you think we got enough?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. This is the sort of thing you should have done as a housewarming gift, but it's still sweet."  
  
"Hello, Erika, it was your idea."   
  
"I know. Now be quiet, the show is on." He grabbed the remote from her outstretched hand and muted the tv.   
  
"And you already know what's going to happen. We need to talk." Erika groaned, but said nothing else. "I need to know something, Erika. Do you plan to stay in Mya's life?"   
  
She started to open her mouth, bu thought better of it. He was right in asking, and she knew it. "As much as I hate to admit it, you have every right to ask me that."  
  
"Yeah, I do. My daughter is quite attatched to you, Erika." He took her hand and gave her a gentle smile. "And so am I."  
  
"Brock, from the first moment I laid eyes on Mya I knew she would be a special presence in my life. I made a huge mistake when I left before, and it's not going to happen again, I promise you that." Brock's smile grew.  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
**********  
  
They flew out for Michigan early the next morning. Brock had a couple of autograph signings that weekend, as well as house shows, in Grand Rapids and Detroit. Erika spent her time at the signing in Grand Rapids playing with Mya rather than paying attention to anything for her article. After the signing, they grabbed a quick meal and headed for the arena, where Erika interviewed nonstop, intent on finishing her article early and enjoying the rest of her time away from the confines of the paper's office. Later, back at the hotel, Erika was concentrating intently on her notes when Brock came in alone. "Hey, where's Mya?" Brock set down his room key and pulled out the chair next to her.  
  
"I dropped her off with Kurt and Karen, we need to talk."   
  
"Ooh, deja vu. Didn't we just have a talk last night." She gave a small laugh before going back to her papers. Brock took them out of his hand and got up, pulling her up beside him.   
  
"I'm serious Rika. I want to know everything, and I want to know now." The color drained from Erika's face, but she tried to play it cool.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh I think you do."  
  
Erika pulled her arm from Brock's grasp and sat down on her bed. "Where is this coming from?"  
  
He sat down beside her and sighed. "I've just been thinking alot lately, and these are things I need to know. Will you please tell me?"  
  
She looked at him for a long time before hesitantly nodding. "OK, Brock, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me something." He nodded. "No matter what I say, you can't get mad and freak out. If I'm going to talk about this, I need to get it out."  
  
"I think I can handle that."  
  
"OK. I think I can do this," she said more to herself than him. She looked up, took a deep breath, and launched into it. "It all started when Nic and I went to look at a house that Justin was interested in. He and I had been having problems for awhile, and I wasn't very comfortable alone with him, so I asked Nic to go with me." Realization dawned on Brock about some of Erika's problems, but he stayed silent. "It was your typical creepy movie house, set in the woods, and kind of rundown. We met him there, where he seemed to be okay. We walked around for awhile, but Nic started to feel a little uncomfortable"  
  
"I imagine she would being eight months pregnant."  
  
"So we stopped downstairs to rest, and when I turned to her to say something, Justin walked behind us and locked the door. After that, he grabbed my arm, forced me down in a chair, and tied my hands behind my back with duct tape. Nic tried backing away from him, but she tripped over something on the floor and fell." Brock started to interrupt, but the glazed look in Erika's eyes stopped him. It seemed as though she was talking more to herself than to him. "Justin told her that she had to listen to him, that he had been trying to get through to her for weeks, but she wasn't getting his point. He just kept saying that he was in love with her, that she should be marrying him, and having his baby, not yours. He stopped suddenly though and ran upstairs. The entire time he was in his trance I was trying to break free from the tape, and I finally did right after he left the room."  
  
"Hence these scars," Brock said as he turned her wrists over.  
  
"Hence these scars," she repeated bitterly about the ones that had gotten her nothing but odd looks since the scabs fell off. "Are you sure you want to hear more?"  
  
"I need to, and I promised I would listen."  
  
"I know you did, but I also know that I was losing myself in it, and I wanted to make sure it was alright to continue."  
  
"Please." She stared at him for a moment after that quiet response, then nodded.  
  
"I walked over to Nic and helped her up as best I could. Justin came back in and looked pissed because neither one of us was where we should have been. He pulled a long knife out from behind his back and started coming towards us. I tried to get in front of him, but he just stuck his arm out and shoved me into the corner. It was like he was possessed. I lost consciousness for a few moments, and woke up to find Nic tied down on the bed with a gag in her mouth. I remember trying to pull myself up, but I didn't realize that when I fell I broke my wrist. I put pressure on it and screamed, which brought Justin running back downstairs. He started making a 'tsking' sound, and again shoved me back to the corner. He rolled up his sleeves and approached the bed, saying that he hoped to have more time to prepare, but my 'loud mouth' had ruined that part of his plan. Then...," she paused and cleared her throat, and Brock knew the worst was coming. "Then, he lifted her shirt and made a small cut along her belly button line. He started mumbling, almost incoherently, saying that your baby was nothing but poison in Nic's body, and that he would take care of it for her. Her screams were so loud as he cut her deeper, reached in, and pulled Mya out. He crudely cut the cord, threw a towel over her stomach, and hurried upstairs with Mya. I managed to work my way over to the bed. Nic had stopped screaming by this point, and said she wasn't feeling much pain. She grabbed my hand, and I just started crying. She had lost so much blood, and we both realized she wasn't going to make it. She made me promise to always be in Mya's life, and to stick by you because you weren't really the jerk I told her you were." Erika stopped again to wipe at the tears that were now running freely down her face. Brock handed her a kleenex, and she tried to finish. "She became so obsessed with making a plan to hurt Justin and to get Mya back safely, that she lost all of her remaining energy within minutes. The last thing she said was that I was to always make sure Mya would know how much she was loved." Erika's words were all jumbled at that point, and they were both crying. Brock enveloped her in his arms and just rocked her back and forth. After a long silence she pulled away. "I'm sorry, I really thought I could handle it."  
  
"You're doing fine Rika. She...she died soon after that?"  
  
Erika nodded. "Yes. I held her hand the entire time, and for a bit after. I had this weird thing with her not thinking she was alone. I was a bit messed up by this point. I don't know exactly what happened, but I remember wrapping some cloth around the knife, because Nic said something about not getting my prints on it, and I acted passed out when Justin came back in. I could hear Mya crying, so some of my worry subsided. He came up to the bed and leaned over Nic, softly kissing her forehead. I know I stabbed him, and jumped on him, though I'm not sure where the adrenaline came from. I pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called 911, shouted some descriptions of where we were, and tried desperatey to get upstairs. I pulled the door shut behind me, and pushed myself until I was upstairs. I found Mya in the kitchen, and sat down with her in the corner by the sink until the cops barged in. They took Mya from me and I passed out. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital, and you know it all from there." Erika finished her story with a sigh, and leaned back against the pillows. "That was completely draining." Brock simply kissed her forehead and got up.  
  
"Thank you Erika. I need my daughter." Erika nodded, and he left. She completely understood why he needed Mya. Tonight had been the first time he really understood how close he came to losing her too. Erika rolled over, picked up her cell, and dialed Kurt's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Kurt."  
  
"Hey Rika," he said softly, which told her that Brock was already there. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I actually am, thanks. Is he still there?"  
  
"No, they just left."  
  
"Damn, what did he do open the door catch her and run?" Kurt chuckled.  
  
"Yeah pretty much."  
  
"Alright, thanks Kurt. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Night Rika. Love you."  
  
"I love you too Kurt," she pushed end just as Brock and Mya came back in the room. "Hey there cutie, wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Which cutie?" Brock asked, and Erika grinned. Even though he had just heard a horrible story, he looked as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"The little one. You must be feeling okay."  
  
"Yeah, I am." They settled in to watch the movie that Mya picked, but both Lesnars had concked out within the hour. Erika left the movie playing and went to rifle through her bag. She pulled out Nicole's journal and walked out to the balcony. She shut the door gently behind her and sat down in one of the wicker chairs.  
  
"Okay," she said, to noone in particular. "Since this seems to be the night for confessions and the like, here comes one of my own. Nic, I know you can hear me wherever you are, so here goes. I saw Brock first. He was the guy I was so excited to see again at that first frat party, and when you walked in with him I was crushed. I never meant any of those bad things I said about him...well, I meant a few of them," she conceded with a wry smile. "Your mom gave me your journal, confident that I should read it, and that you wouldn't mind. So I'm going to read it, and then maybe I'll be able to tell you everything about how I felt." She stopped, feeling a bit embarassed that she was talking to the sky, and picked up the book. Two hours later she finished with a look of complete disbelief on her face. "She knew. Nicole knew it all."  
  
**********  
  
What did she know? Are Erika's feelings for Brock changing? What about his for her? Dum dum dum...lol. OK, was that chappie long enough to make up for my complete lack of updates lately? No? I didn't think so either, but it was worth a try. Let me know whatcha think :)  
  
~Lisa 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I am SO glad to be back :) Just so y'all know, I had a hard time writing this chapter, so if it comes out wrong, sorry.  
  
**********  
  
(2 days later)  
  
As Erika sat on the cold ground, she looked around to make sure she was alone, which she was. Taking a deep breath, reached out and lightly touched the stone in front of her. The one that she hadn't seen in three years, the one that cemented the fact that her best friend was really gone. She looked around again, and tried to find the words to start her confession. "OK, Nic, I'm here. I guess I should say that you finally got me to listen. I read your journal, which I'm sure you already know. And I still feel funny sitting here, talking like this, but I know you can hear me, so I will. You wrote that you thought I was hiding something from you, and that Brock was, and you were right. I met him on our first day of school, in my communications class, and he was the hot guy I talked about later. Sparks flew, but when I found out he was your guy, there was no way I was going to make a move. But, over the years, through our bickering, I fell for him. Totally, completely, head-over-heels in love. You know the last entry you made, the one about not really being in love with him? I'm sorry, but I don't believe that. I know it was a way of protecting yourself, but damn Nic. He was your universe. And...and I ruined it." Tears started running freely down her face. "I didn't mean to. I never wanted you to find out how I really felt, and I never thought you would. But now I'm almost glad you did because it's forcing me to grow up, and to face so many things I should have a long time ago." She paused to look at her watch and realized it was time to pick Mya up from a friend's house. "I've got to go pick up Mya, Nic- you'd be happy at the way she's turning out-, but I will be back this time. No more running. I love you." She gently touched the stone again before getting up and leaving. She picked up Mya and got back to Brock's, only to find him gone, and a note on the table. She quickly read it and laughed. "He is such a dork."  
  
"What's a dork?"   
  
"Your daddy is, Mya." Brock had forgotten to pick up some important stuff from his mom's, and would be back later.  
  
"Oh," she nodded as if she understood. "Can we play dolls?"  
  
"Sure thing." They spent the next hour playing with Mya's toys, but the second she heard the door open Mya was off like a shot.  
  
"Daddy!" she shouted, and launched herself into his arms.  
  
"Hi to you too Princess." He set down the bag that was in his other arm and went looking for Erika. "Erika?"  
  
"In the playroom," she shouted back. Brock rounded the corner to the room and set Mya down.   
  
"You know there is no point in trying to put that stuff away, right?"  
  
Erika grinned. "I figured I'd give it a whirl anyways."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat. Did you get any work done on your article?"  
  
"Actually, I finished it on the plane yesterday." He looked shocked.  
  
"That's great, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, I was just thrilled to be done."  
  
"Can I read it?" An uncomfortable look came across Erika's face.  
  
"Um, not now. When it comes out, I'll get you a copy."  
  
Brock peered at her closely. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine," she answered, a little too quickly. "Did you want me to start supper?"  
  
"No, I will. Are you dropping Mya off at Chad's?" Mya was spending the night at her Uncle Chad's, something Erika had arranged earlier that day.  
  
"Sure, I'll do that while you're cooking."  
  
"Great." Brock took Mya to pack, and Erika quickly finished putting Mya's toys away. She used the time that Brock was with Mya to quickly pack a bag, stuff it in the car, and leave Brock a note on his dresser. Brock and Mya were waiting for her when she came back in.  
  
"That was fast. You ready Mya?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanna go play with Uncle Chad." She reached for Erika who took both her and her bag from Brock. "Bye Daddy."  
  
"Bye Princess, you have fun."  
  
"I will." He kissed her forehead and looked at Erika.  
  
"I'll have this ready when you get back." For some reason, this caused her to giggle nervously, which earned her an odd look. "You ok?"  
  
"Peachy. Be back soon." Erika got Mya settled in the backseat and made the short drive to Chad's, and he met her outside.  
  
"Hey Erika," he said, giving her a quick hug. "And the little princess." Mya giggled as he picked her up.  
  
"Hi Uncle Chad." He took Mya's bag from Erika and they walked into the house.   
  
"Erika, are you sure you want to do it this way?"  
  
"Chad-"  
  
"I just don't think you should," he interrupted. "Brock is going to be pissed."  
  
"Then he's going to have to be. Will you take me or not?"  
  
Chad sighed, but agreed. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
**********  
  
Brock was pacing nervously when his cell phone rang two hours later. "Erika?"  
  
"No man, check your ID." He did, and saw that it was his brother.  
  
"Chad, is Erika there?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Oh God, I bet they got in an accident. I need to call hospitals or something."  
  
"Brock, calm down. She's fine. She dropped Mya off about an hour and a half ago."  
  
"Then she isn't fine, she should be back by now."  
  
"Actually, she should be half way to Pittsburgh by now."  
  
"WHAT?" His shout nearly deafened Chad. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Just go read the note on your dresser." He hung up before Brock could respond.  
  
"Chad? Damn it!" He threw the phone on the counter and ran upstairs. He quickly spotted the note and grabbed it.   
  
'Brock- While this probably isn't the best way to go about it, there are some things I need to do. Chad drove me to the airport, and he will keep Mya until tomorrow night. I will be back on Thursday, and I've got a few things to tell you. -Rika.' Brock threw the note down in disgust and fell back on his bed. "She better not be running again." He laid there for awhile, before deciding to call the only person he could tink of that would really know what she was up to.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kurt, where is she?"  
  
"Nice to talk to you too," he said, hoping to diffuse Brock's anger. It didn't work.  
  
"Cut the crap Kurt, what is she pulling?"  
  
Kurt sighed. "Honestly Brock, all I know is that she called me and asked me to pick her up at the airport because she has a couple things she needs to take care of here."  
  
"She's running."  
  
"No, she's not."  
  
"Yes she is. She doesn't need to bother coming back." He hung up the phone and Kurt sighed again.  
  
"Great, just great."  
  
"What's great?" Kurt turned when he heard Erika's voice behind him.  
  
"Nothing at all." He gave her a hug and they walked out to the car.  
  
"Nothing?" she gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Brock was pissed."  
  
"I didn't expect any less. The note I left didn't help, it doesn't make much sense."  
  
"Do you care to fill me in on everything?" Erika gave him a small smile.  
  
"You'll find out when the Gazette hits your door Thursday morning."  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, Erika sat nervously as Mr. Jacobs reviewed her article. He read, and reread, before finally setting it down and smiling. "Erika, while it is not what I was originally expecting, I think it's great. I'll run it tomorrow morning."  
  
Erika let go of the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Thank you so much, Mr. Jacobs."  
  
"Though I don't relish the thought of losing one of my most promising new writers, I realize that you need to do what you need to do."  
  
"Are you trying to make me cry?" The older man just chuckled. Erika stood and stuck out her hand. "Thank you, for everything." He took her hand, and gently shook it.  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
**********  
  
"Brock, are you here?" It was now Thursday morning, and Erika had flown back to Minneapolis as promised. "Brock?" She rounded the corner into the kitchen and found him sitting at the island. "Hey, there you are. I brought the paper as promised." She went to set it down in front of him, but the angry glare her way stopped her. "OK, I know that you're pissed, and you have every right to be-"  
  
Brock slammed his fist down on the counter and stood up. "Damn straight I'm pissed! Why are you here Erika?"  
  
She looked confused, and a bit frightened. "I told you I would be back on Thursday."  
  
Brock moved right in front of her, and leaned down until they were eye to eye. "And I told Kurt to tell you not to come back. So I'll repeat my question. Why are you here?"  
  
Erika quickly backed away and headed for the door. "He didn't tell me that. And I'm here because I said I would come back, I wanted to come back."  
  
"Well, we don't want you here. So you can leave now." He sat back down and picked up the papers he was going through earlier. Tears started to well up in Erika's eyes, but anger quickly replaced them.  
  
"Fine, I'll go. Someone will be by later to get my things."  
  
"Don't bother, they're already at Steven and Heidi's."  
  
"Fine," she repeated, and walked back up beside him. "You should know something though."  
  
"And what would that be?" She slammed the paper down in front of him.  
  
"Everything in this article. But for starters? I'm in love with you." She turned and practically ran through the house and out the door, leaving Brock speechless.  
  
********** 


	10. Chapter 10 the article

AN: This chapter is just Erika's article. Chapter 11 is very close behind. Also, to anyone who might be reading my story "Heartbreaker"- ff is being a dick and will not let me upload my newest chapter. I'll keep trying though.  
  
**********  
  
"Growing Pains" by Erika Angle.  
  
If you could go back in time and change one thing, what would it be? That was one of many questions I've asked myself and others over the last two weeks as part of my first assignment for the Gazette. I was all set to travel with World Wrestling Entertainment's Smackdown brand for two weeks, absorbing everything I could for an article to help promote an upcoming show at the Mellon Arena. So I hopped on the plane and flew to Minneapolis, only to find that the person I would be traveling with was none other than the one person I hoped to aviod: Brock Lesnar. Now, I know what you're thinking. Why would she want to avoid Brock Lesnar? Two weeks ago I would have simply told you that he is an arrogant jackass. But now, as I sit next to him on a flight back to Minnesota, my perspective has done a complete one-eighty. So, in my first- and only- piece for the Gazette, I'm going to tell you why. In hopes of not only clearing my mind, but my heart as well.  
  
I remember the first time I met Brock. We were both in a communications class at the University of Minnesota, and we ended up sitting next to each other. In one of those cheesy get to know each other icebreakers, Brock and I found out we had at least one thing in common- wrestling. He was a wrestler, and I loved it thanks to my older brothers. I remember going back to my room right after class and gushing to my best friend Nicole about Brock- I thought he was so cute, so funny, and most of all, he was quite charming. I was able to meet up with him later at a party- where Nicole was on his arm. Little did I know, he was the same guy she was mooning over that morning. From then on, Brock and I had a very...intense relationship. Basically, all we did was argue. Then something happened that changed our lives forever. Nicole found out the November before graduation that she was pregnant. Brock proposed, and everything was going great for the two of them. Meanwhile, I had been dating Brock's best friend, though I had a feeling that we weren't going to last much longer. Due to the fact that there is a trial coming up soon in this case, I can't give many details, but I can say that Nicole and I were attacked by my boyfriend, and she died because of it. Luckily, her baby was ok, and today Mya is a healthy three year old. But right after it happened, I could do nothing but blame myself, and I did the only thing I thought I could- I ran. I left Minneapolis within hours after Nic's funeral, and remained home in a depression for more than a year after. Thanks to a pep talk from my brother Kurt, and a confession of everything that happened, I was able to move on a bit. I finished my degree here in Pittsburgh, and landed my job with the Gazette, which brings me right back to where this article started. When I saw Brock for the first time at the airport, I was livid. Not for the reason that most thought, but because I would have to put my facade back into place. It didn't happen though. I took one look at my god-daughter, and all thoughts of being childish flew out the window. Sure, I had seen her passingly when I would visit Kurt on the road, but this was so different. She looked so much like Nic, it was almost as if she was saying "Don't be stupid, Rika. This is your second chance." There were a few spats, but for the most part Brock and I co-existed almost normally. I made a trip to Nicole's parents, who gave me her journal, sure that I should read it. I was appalled at first. How could I invade my best friend's private thoughts? But I am so glad now that I did. Nicole knew how I felt about Brock, and she knew from the beginning. While it hurt that she never told me, I understand now why she felt that she couldn't. Because she believed that she was his second choice. I hope now that she knows she wasn't, but I'm going to have to wait a long time to find out the answer to that one.  
  
So if I could go back in time and change one thing, what would it be? I like to say that it would have been to be smart, and not get us into the situation that led to Nicole's death, but that wouldn't be an honest answer. Honestly, I would have been selfish. I would have made the decision to go after Brock, to follow my heart, because after spending two weeks acting like a family, I've found that nothing has changed. I am in love with Brock Lesnar, and I need him to complete my life. I put this article away for awhile, but now that I'm looking back at what I've typed, and I have to wonder. Even if I had went after Brock, would we have gotten together? I'm starting to think not. It's said that things happen for a reason, and there was obviously a method to all of this. But maybe instead of trying to figure it out, I should just thank my lucky stars (and some people high above) that I didn't realize it too late. So now I sit back and wait, and take the risk of humiliating myself (and sounding incredibly cheesy) by asking the next question, but I'm doing it anyways, because I know I have to. Brock, will you help me take that second chance?  
  
**********  
  
AN: I tried not to make that too cheesefilled, but I'm not sure I succeeded. The question now is, will Brock pull his head out of his ass?  
  
~Lisa 


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't get to say so in Chapter 10, but thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it :)  
  
**********  
  
Erika barely made it out the front door before she started crying. When she finally straightened up, she noticed that Chad, who had driven her to Brock's from the airport, was still waiting on her. She went down the walk and climbed back into his car. "Could you take me to Heidi and Steve's, please?"  
  
"Of course. I take it he was still mad."   
  
Erika sniffled and wiped at the tears still sneaking down her face. "That's putting it mildly. He is so pissed."  
  
"And you have that interview this afternoon."  
  
"I can be composed by then. I just can't believe he flipped like that."  
  
"Erika, you know his temper. Give him some time to cool down." He pulled into the Adams' driveway and shut off the engine. "He'll come around."  
  
"I can hope." She reached over and hugged him. "Thanks for everything Chad. I'll talk to you later." She got out and walked up the drive. Heidi must have been watching for her, because the door opened the second she stepped on the porch.  
  
"Hi sweetie," she said, and engulfed Erika in a hug.  
  
"Hi Heidi." They walked inside and sat down on the couch. "What did Brock tell you?"  
  
"Just that you would be coming back here because he was really angry with you and didn't want to argue with you."  
  
"Where's Mya?" she asked, just as Logan came in carrying her. Both of their eyes lit up when they saw her.  
  
"Ewika!" Mya yelled and wriggled out of Logan's grasp. She ran up to Erika and right into her waiting arms.  
  
"Hi Princess. I missed you so much."  
  
"Where you go?"  
  
"I had something I had to do, but I'm back now."  
  
"You gonna leave again?"  
  
"Nope." She let Mya down and hugged Logan. "How are ya?"  
  
"I'm ok, how are you?"  
  
She smiled and looked around. "Much better now."  
  
**********  
  
"So, Miss Angle, what qualities do you believe your writing can bring to our paper?" It was later that afternoon, and Erika was interviewing for a job with the Minneapolis Daily Tribune.  
  
"Well Mr. O'Brien, I believe that my writing draws people in, it makes them feel like part of the story."  
  
"Was that confidence or cockiness?"  
  
Erika laughed. "Nervous confidence, I assure you. I think my writing is good because I enjoy doing it. I try to put myself in the reader's place, and use those thoughts to critique my pieces."  
  
"A unique approach."  
  
"Thank you sir, but I think it is a quite common one."  
  
He nodded and glanced down at the papers in front of him. "These samples are excellent Erika. If I may call you that?" She nodded. "Your editor in Pittsburgh happens to be a good friend of mine, though I bet he didn't mention that to you."  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
"Based on his recommendation, and the quality of your work, I feel as if I have no choice but to hire you before someone else steals you away."  
  
Shock registered on Erika's face. "You mean I'm hired?"  
  
Mr. O'Brien nodded. "We can use another sports reporter. You can start on Monday, if that's not too soon."  
  
"Oh that's fine. Thank you so much Mr. O'Brien." She shook his hand and left the office in a happy daze. She got into Heidi's car and quickly drove back to tell them the good news. She ran into the house and found both Heidi and Steve in the living room. "I got the job!" Both stood and hugged her, and let her babble on. "It was a great interview. I cannot believe I got the job. I have so much nervous energy left. I think I'll go for a run, but I should probably change first." She ran upstairs, not hearing Heidi's warning. She burst into the room she was staying in, only to find that her luggage was gone. She looked in Mya's room and saw the little girl sleeping, but no trace of anything of hers. She slowly walked downstairs, confused. "Umm, where is my stuff?"  
  
"Brock picked it up about an hour ago."  
  
"What is his damn obsession woth moving my stuff?"  
  
Heidi walked over and put her arms around Erika. "It's his way of asking you to come back."  
  
"Don't you mean forcing me?"  
  
"Well, that too."  
  
Erika sighed and hugged Heidi before slipping her shoes back on. "Do you mind if I borrow your car again?"  
  
"Not at all, Steve can bring me to pick it up later."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you guys then."  
  
"OK." THey walked to the door, and just as Erika was about to close it behind her Heidi shot her arm out, stopping it. "Erika?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Brock left us a copy of your article."  
  
A blush immediately surfaced on Erika's face. "And?"  
  
"It was perfect."  
  
**********  
  
It was pouring rain by the time Erika got back to Brock's. She ran up the driveway as best she could in heels, and waited for Brock to answer the door. When he did, he could do nothng but stare, and it made Erika nervous.  
  
"I realize I look like a drowned rat right now," she said. And she did- her hair was soaking wet, her make up had started to run, and of course she had to be wearing a white shirt. "But when Heidi said you wanted me to come back I just wanted to as fast as I could." He just kept staring, until it got annoying instead of nerve-wracking. "Are you either going to say something or at least let me in." He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and reached for her hand. He pulled her in, closed the door behind her, and finally did what he'd been wanting to for so long. He kissed her.  
  
And she kissed back.  
  
********** 


	12. Chapter 12

**********  
  
"Ugh, give me the blanket," Erika mumbled as she was hit with a blast of cold air the next morning. "It is flipping cold Brock."  
  
"Maybe you should have some clothes on then."   
  
"Don't act like you aren't enjoying the show." She looked up and saw the smirk on his face. "You are such a male. Give me the damn blanket, and you go put some clothes on."  
  
"No, that's ok." Erika sat up and looked towards the open door.  
  
"You should at least share, you wouldn't want Mya to walk in on this." Brock's eyed widened, and he tossed her the blanket. Erika wrapped her self back up and busted up laughing. "Brock, you are so gullible."  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't think she needs to be scarred at such...a...young...wait a second." Erika completely lost it and Brock started tickling her. "You are a blanket thief of the worst kind." They settled down, and Erika leaned back against his chest.  
  
"Like I said, you're just gullible. She's still with Heidi and Steve."  
  
"I realize that now, thanks." They sat comfortably for awhile longer, before Erika wrinkled her nose at Brock.  
  
"You stink, just so you know."   
  
"Thanks Rika. You don't smell like roses yourself." She pried herself from his gasp and got out of bed.  
  
"That's why I'm going to take a shower." She started walking towards the bathroom, and Brock couldn't help but try to embarass her.  
  
"You should really put some clothes on."   
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"No body wants to look at that," he said, indicating her body.  
  
Erika slowly walked back beside the bed, and leaned down until her face was right in front of his. "It's kind of funny that you enjoyed the view a few hours ago, isn't it?"  
  
"You better get in the shower before I drag you back in here," he said with a mock gruff voice."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to go?" He kissed her and got out of bed himself.  
  
"Yeah...but do you want company?"  
  
"Mmm, that sounds nice." Brock's cell phone rang, interrupting the moment. He looked down at the caller ID and groaned.  
  
"Damn, it's someone from corporate. Save me some hot water?"  
  
"Of course." Brock watched until she closed the door before answering the call.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Brock, this is Vince."  
  
"Vince?" Brock knew he sounded more than a little shocked. Vince usually had lackeys for calls to the talent.  
  
"Yes, do you have a minute?"   
  
"Sure. What did you need?"  
  
"A favor, actually. I read Erika's article, and wondered if you two would mind doing a segment for Confidential."  
  
Brock sat back on the bed, stunned. "I...I don't know, I would have to talk to Erika. She's guarded about what happened Vince. She wouldn't be able to talk until after the trial anyways."  
  
"Which is when?"  
  
"The first week in January."  
  
"So a little more than two months. Talk with Erika and get back to me.  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
"Thanks Brock," Vince hung up, and Brock heard Erika shutting off the water. She came out a moment later wrapped in her towel.   
  
"There might be some water left for ya," she tried teasing, until she noticed the look on his face. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
He shook his head, unsure. "I don't know. I've got something to ask you."  
  
"Shoot." She sat next to him and started towel drying her hair. He just sat there looking nervous until she stopped what she was doing and took his hand. "Hey, after everything that's happened, I think you can talk to me without being nervous." He smiled.  
  
"You're right, I know that. The thing is, Vince called."  
  
"You mean someone called for him?"  
  
"No, Vince called."  
  
"Oh. He never does that."  
  
"I know, that should tell you something."  
  
"It does. Be afraid, be very afraid." She let go of his hand and went in search of some clothes. "So what did he want?"  
  
"He wants us to do a feature on Confidential."   
  
"That's not funny Brock. Who really called?"  
  
"Rika, I'm not kidding. After the trial, he basically wants us to tell our story." Erika sat down with a thud.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're a writer Rika, you know the value of a human interest piece."  
  
"When does he want to know?"  
  
"As soon as you decide." She nodded, got up, and resumed her clothes-searching.  
  
"If you're okay with it, tell him we will."  
  
**********  
  
It was later that day, and Brock and Erika had spent the entire day just relaxing with each other. They were curled up on the couch watching a movie when the door rang. Brock looked at Erika and stuck out his lower lip. She giggled and headed for the door. "You could have just asked, ya know. Since you're so lazy and all."  
  
"Whatever gets you to answer the door." She pulled it open to find Heidi and Mya, who immediately reached for her.  
  
"Ewika!"  
  
"Hi there Princess! Did you have fun with Grandma?"  
  
"Yeah. Daddy here?"   
  
"Yep," she said and set the little girl down. Heidi walked in and set Mya's bag down before hugging Erika.  
  
"Is everything okay? Not that I couldn't tell by your glow or anything."  
  
"Funny. Everything is great. I think."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well, we didn't talk much last night, or today really. We just...hung out." Heidi gave her a strange look.  
  
"That's strange. I'm sure he's just caught up in it all."  
  
"I'm sure." Erika looked down at her watch and noticed it was almost time for supper. "Did you want to stay for dinner tonight?"  
  
"No sweetie, but thanks. Steve and Logan are waiting for me downtown. I'll just go say hi to Brock, then I've got to go." She did just that, and Brock, Erika, and Mya were sitting down to eat twenty minutes later.  
  
"Erika, have you decided what you're going to do?" Brock asked her.  
  
"I got the job with the Tribune, and I start on Monday. I was going to ask if I could stay here until I found a place, which I planned on spending tomorrow doing. And then-" Brock held his hand up, interrupting her.  
  
"Why would you look for a place?"  
  
"Because I would like to sleep in a bed once in awhile, not just at my desk or a stadium."  
  
"That's not what I meant. I meant, aren't you going to stay here?"  
  
"Brock, we've never even discussed this."   
  
"I know, but think about it this way. If you moved in here, we could spend more time together when I get to come home, Mya would have more stability, you could move in right away instead of having to go through the hassle of finding a place, things like that." He looked so hopeful that Erika hated to burst his bubble, but she had to ask her next question.  
  
"This...idea of yours? It isn't just about conveniece, is it?" Brock looked her dead in the eye and reached for her hand cross the table.   
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Alright, I'll be impulsive."  
  
"Great. What do you think of that Mya?"  
  
"Of what Daddy?"  
  
"Erika is going to live here?"  
  
"Yay!" she said and clapped her hands. "I glad."  
  
Erika smiled and ruffled Mya's hair. "Me too, sweetie. Me too."  
  
**********  
  
"Brock, you're sure about this?" Erika questioned yet again as they lay in bed later that night.  
  
"Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't."  
  
"When did you think about it?" She snuggled into his arms and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Last night after you fell asleep. I couldn't help but watch you, and it just popped into my head."  
  
"I know I'm stare-able," she mumbled as she started to fall asleep.   
  
"That's not even a word."  
  
"Uhhuh."  
  
"No, it's not. Off topic, what do you think of enrolling Mya in a daycare/preschool thing?"  
  
"I think that you just said something about her finally having more stability."  
  
"Well, yeah, but you'll be working during the day, and some nights, and she should have kids her age to play with. She'll still be able to sleep at home most nights, and have a person who's always there, even when I can't be." Erika opened her mouth to speak, but Brock rushed to finish his thought. "But no, it's not about that, so don't go there."  
  
"Do you think we can get her in anywhere? It's already November."  
  
"I called around a couple weeks ago, and since it's not really school we can enroll her at any time."  
  
"You're getting domestic on me," she said with a smile. "It's kind of sexy."  
  
"Only kind of? Guess I'll have to turn it up a notch. We can even have a quote unquote family night on Thursday's."  
  
"Wow," she pretended to be impressed, but a serious thought crossed her mind. "Do you think this is moving too fast?"  
  
Brock kissed her forehead and pulled the covers around her. "Not at all, Rika. I love you, and there is nothing else I want more than to be with you."  
  
"I love you too, and I want this so much, I was just always afraid to admit it."  
  
"We're going to be ok, you know."  
  
"I know. Believe me, I know."  
  
**********  
  
AN: Well if that isn't the kiss of death. Never ever say everything is going to be ok. You'd think they would know better, lol. I got quite a few remarks asking if the last chapter was the last one. I'm kind of obsessed with epilogues, so unless it says Epilogue/The End, the story shall go on :)  
  
~*Lisa*~ 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I'm fast forwarding the story to after Christmas, and it is time for Justin's trial. Also, I only have a vague idea of what goes on in court, so please bear with me :) I don't know if I mentioned it in previous chapters or not, but Justin is also being accused of stalking Nicole, and assaulting Erika.  
  
**********  
  
"Brock, I don't know if I can do this." Erika said to him as they were getting ready to leave for court.  
  
"Rika, you have to. He's got to pay for what he did." He wrapped his arms around her. "You're strong enough for this."  
  
"I think I just needed to hear you say that. What time is George coming?" George Henderson was the lawyer in charge of the case.   
  
Brock released her and looked at his watch. "About fifteen minutes. Everything is taken care of. Mom is getting Mya ready, we're ready, Kurt and Karen are downstairs, and everyone else will be there when we get there."  
  
"OK, ok. I'll calm down." She gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you. We can handle this, Erika."  
  
"I know."  
  
**********  
  
"You may call your next witness," the judge said to Justin's lawyer an hour later.  
  
"Thank you your honor. The defense calls Erika Angle to the stand." Erika stood and walked nervously to the stand. She took her oath and sat. "Now, Erika, in your own words, could you tell us what happened the night of the murder?" She nodded, took a deep breath, and began to retell the story.  
  
"Justin asked me to go with him to check out a house he was interested in moving into after graduation. We had been fighting alot, so I asked Nicole to go with me."  
  
"The Nicole you're referring to is Nicole Marie Adams, the victim?"  
  
Erika gave him a look, but affirmed his question. "Yes, she is." George had warned her that Justin's attorney, Alexander Donovan, would often repeat things, or question them to try to confuse her. "May I continue?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Nic- Nicole- was feeling kind of uncomfortable, so we stopped downstairs to rest. Justin locked the door behind us, grabbed my arm, forced me down in a chair, and tied my hands behind my back. Nic tried backing away from him, but she fell over something on the floor. Justin started telling her that she had to listen to him, that he had been trying to tell her something for weeks. He said that he was in love with her. He wanted to marry her, and he said that she should be having his child, not Brock's."  
  
"She was eight months pregnant, correct?"  
  
"Yes, she was. After he said that, he ran upstairs. I was able to break the tape on my arms, so I ran to Nic and tried to get her off the floor. Justin came back in the room and started advancing on us with a knife. I tried getting in front of Nic, but he pushed me to the side. The next thing I remember is waking up and finding Nic tied to the bed with a gag in her mouth."  
  
"So you're saying you lost conciousness?"   
  
Erika nodded. "I assumed it at the time, and it was later confirmed at the hospital."  
  
"Alright, please go on."  
  
"I tried getting up, but when I put pressure on my wrist I couldn't help but scream."  
  
"You had broken it, is that right?" He again interrupted.  
  
"Yes it is. As soon as I screamed Justin came back in the room. He started saying that he wished he had more time to prepare, but I ruined that." Erika grew quiet after that, prompting the judge to ask if she was alright.  
  
"If you need more time Miss Angle, we can take a recess."  
  
"No, thank you Your Honor, I just needed a moment."  
  
"Continue when you're ready."  
  
Erika waited another moment before going on with her account. "Justin went up to the bed, lifted her shirt-"  
  
"Now when you say 'her', you're referring to Miss Adams?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Erika looked to the people sitting behind the prosecution, and almost lost it when she saw them all crying. She locked eyes with Brock and knew she had to finish. "After he lifted her shirt, he cut along her belly button line. He started mumbling, saying things like Brock's-"  
  
"Are you talking about Brock Lesnar?" Mr. Donovan asked, with a sneaky grin on his face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Brock Lesnar, Miss Adams's then-fiancee, and your current boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't believe that has any bearing with what I'm telling you now."  
  
"I think it does Miss Angle, but please continue your story."   
  
Erika wanted nothing more than to go off on Donovan, but she knew better. "Justin said that Brock's baby was nothing more than poison in Nic's body, and that he would take care of it. He cut her stomach deeper, reached in, and pulled Mya out. After cutting the cord, he threw a towel over her stomach and ran upstairs with the baby. I somehow crawled up onto the bed and sat with Nic. She was in a haze, but able to talk for the few minutes before she...before she died. I wrapped a cloth around the knife just before Justin came back in the room. I pretended to be passed out, and when he got close enough I...well, I stabbed him. He was still bent over, so I jumped in his back and we both rolled onto the floor. I took his cellphone from his pocket. I dialed 911, shouted some description of where we were, and got upstairs as fast as I could manage. I found Mya in the kitchen, and sat down in the corner of the room until the cops came in. They took me from her, and the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital."  
  
"You're certain of everything you've just told me, Miss Angle?"  
  
"Completely. It's like a movie that plays continuously in my head."  
  
"Do you feel guilty about what happened?" Erika had been warned this would come up, along with questions about her mental stability, but she was ready.  
  
"For the longest time afterwards I was consumed with guilt, thinking that even though I hadn't caused it to happen, it was still my fault. But now I know that it wasn't. I feel horrible, and that's something that will never change. But I don't feel guilty, not anymore."  
  
"Your medical file says that you saw a psychologist after the incident?"  
  
"Only as a follow-up, it was recommended by both the ER doctor and my personal doctor."   
  
"Is it true that you're dating Brock Lesnar?" Before Erika could respond, George interrupted.  
  
"Objection, your honor. That's already been made clear."  
  
"Sustained. Move on Mr. Donovan."  
  
"Of course Your Honor. Miss Angle, do you think it's wrong that you are now dating the fiancee of your murdered best friend?"  
  
"I think it's wrong that you're focusing on that rather than the real issue here, though that shouldn't surprise me."  
  
"Miss Angle, Mr. Donovan, please contain yourselves and be civil." The judge lightly reprimanded them.  
  
"Sorry You Honor. I just believe that there is something to be said about the fact that Miss Angle can sit up there and profess complete innocence, and then go and start dating the victim's then-fiancee."  
  
George again felt the need to interrupt. "Objection Your Honor, that is nothing more than opinion."  
  
"Sustained. Do you have any more questions for this witness Counselor?"  
  
"No Your Honor."  
  
"Prosecution?" she asked and looked to George.  
  
"Yes Your Honor." He got up and walked over to Erika. "Erika, let's try to clear up some of Mr. Donovan's confusion. Why are you with Brock?"  
  
"Because I love him. I've loved him for as long as I've known him."  
  
"Does it bother you that he was with Nicole before you?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not at all. I know, thanks to something she wrote, that it's ok that we're together."  
  
"Good. Did you have any prior ideas that Mr. Gaikowski was not happy?"  
  
"None at all, really. I knew that things in our relationship weren't great, but I never thought of anything beyond that."  
  
"Do you honestly think there was anything you could have done to prevent this from happening?"  
  
"Besides not asking Nic to go with me that day, I don't. It seemed to me that he had this planned out for some time, I think it was just convenient that she was with me at the time."   
  
"Thank you Erika." She knew that George had only asked those questions because he knew they were things Donovan would bring up later. "That's all Your Honor."   
  
"Very well. Court will reconvene after lunch."   
  
**********  
  
"All please rise for the Honorable Judge Roberta Lynch," the baliff said an hour later.   
  
"You may be seated," Judge Lynch said after she was. "Both sides will be given an hour for closing arguments, then the jury will be released for deliberations. Mr. Donovan, are you prepared?"  
  
"Yes, Your Honor. Ladies and Gentleman of the jury, I only have this question for you: How can you convict someone who doesn't remember committing a crime? To send an honest man to jail, or to his death, would not only be wrong, but unforgivable. Please consider that before you make your decision. Thank you." He sat back down with a pleased smile on his face. The judge looked disgusted at his pathetic attempt at a final thought, but just shook her head and signaled to George.  
  
"Mr. Henderson, if you would give your argument please."  
  
"Thank you, Your Honor. All I really have to say to you, the members of the jury, is that the evidence in this case is more than enough to convict. So the only plea I have for you is that you make the right decision, and give these people the closure that they have been waiting for for three years. Thank you." He sat back down, but not before giving those behind him a confident nod.   
  
"Thank you counselors. Members of the jury, you will now be escorted to an office where you may discuss this amongst yourselves. You are to let the baliff know when you are ready." The jury left, and the courtroom grew loud with animated talking from both sides. Justin's parents came over and tried to talk to Heidi and Steve, but other than that Erika and Brock's families remained silent. It was less than two hours later when the jury came back in. "Jury, have you made a decision?"  
  
The foreperson stood and nodded. "We have, Your Honor."  
  
"Please hand it to my baliff." He did, and the baliff brought it to her. "Thank you." She opened the paper and nodded. "In the case of the state of Minnesota versus Justin Gaikowski, charge one, stalking, how do you rule?"   
  
"Guilty, Your Honor."  
  
"And on charge two, assault, how do you rule?"  
  
"Guilty, Your Honor."  
  
"And charge three, murder in the first degree?" Erika gripped Brock's hand and tensed.  
  
"Guilty, Your Honor." Erika hugged Brock and started to cry, not hearing the rest of what the judge said. Suddenly everyone was standing, and hugging each other. Erika escaped out into the aisle and looked for George. The baliff was in the process of leading Justin away, and they walked right by her. Justin tried to stare her down, but Erika wouldn't relent.  
  
"You think you're hot shit now Erika? It won't last bitch. Don't think you won't be repaid for this." The cold look in his eyes told Erika he was serious. Brock came up behind her and pulled her away from him.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
She gave an uneasy smile. "Of course."   
  
"The sentencing phase starts tomorrow."  
  
"I missed that, I was going to find George to ask when that started."  
  
"Tomorrow, and hopefully it won't last long."  
  
"Hopefully." Brock was grabbed away by his mom, leaving Erika alone with her thoughts. 'There's nothing Justin can do...right?"  
  
**********  
  
AN: Sorry for the weak ending, but I couldn't get into anything else in this chapter. R&R, let me know what you think :)  
  
~*Lisa*~ 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: This chapter is going to be very rusty, but I'm gonna give it a try :) I'm also trying to turn it around a bit, change some things up.  
  
**********  
  
Erika looked around the large dining room table and smiled to herself. Brock was to her right, completely engrossed in a conversation with Kurt, yet every so often she would feel his hand gently squeeze her own. Brock's mother Stephanie was to Erika's right, playing with Mya and talking to Karen. Various other friends and family members were there also, all seemingly with a huge weight lifted from their bodies. It was only a few hours ago that Justin had been sentenced to life in prison for the crimes he committed, and everyone present was in an almost victorious mood. Everyone except for Erika. She let go of Brock's hand and quietly left the room, deciding to head to one of the guest bedrooms. Erika sat down in a recliner and closed her eyes. Barely a minute passed before she heard footsteps enter the room. "You didn't need to follow me, Brock," she said, without opening her eyes.  
  
"It's not Brock." Erika turned to see Kurt standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course. What's going on?"  
  
He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "You tell me." Erika kicked her shoes off and moved to the bed.   
  
"I don't know Kurt. I should be thrilled about the sentence, but it's all so...weird." She gave a small chuckle. "I know, I'm just being emotional."  
  
"And you have every right to be. Erika, something horrible happened to you and Nicole. And now, finally, the person who did it is going to pay for it. It's more than ok to be emotional."  
  
"Weepy. I'm weepy," she clarified, then laughed. "Thanks Kurt, I needed that. If anyone asks would you tell them that I just want a few minutes to myself?"  
  
"Sure." He kissed her forehead and left the room. Erika pushed her hair out of her face and sighed.   
  
"Want some company?" Erika's head shot up at the sound of Brock's voice.  
  
"Wow, I just can't get a minute, can I?" she said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Brock shook his head. "Nope. Kurt told me to come in here."  
  
"Of course, because I asked him to tell everyone to give me a minute."  
  
"So you can mope?"  
  
"I'm allowed to."   
  
Brock sat down next to her. "Maybe, but there are alot of people here who want to spend some time with you."  
  
"Brock..." she trailed off, unsure what to say.  
  
"No, Erika. I realize you are stressed out, but for once it isn't going to be all about you."  
  
"What did you just say?" Brock got up and started pacing, his face twisted in anger.  
  
"You heard me. This did not just happen to you! I lost my fiancee, Mya lost her mother, Heidi and Steve lost their daughter. Then you go and run up here, moping around like you're the victim. You're not! And for that matter-".  
  
Erika got off the bed and stood in front of Brock. "Where the hell is this coming from? All I wanted was a few minutes to think. The house is crowded, I was feeling a bit overwhelmed so I came up here. I never said it was all about me, Brock."  
  
Brock crossed his arms and stared down at her. "Could have fooled me."  
  
Erika was bewildered. "What is going on with you?"  
  
"Don't try to turn this around because it isn't happening."  
  
"Have you lost your mind?"  
  
Brock gave a cold laugh. "Not at all, I've just rethought some things. We need to get back downstairs." He grabbed her wrist and attempted to pull her from the room.   
  
"Brock stop it!" Erika pulled back, but there was no way she could get out of his grasp.  
  
"Are you coming down?"  
  
"Yes, just let me go." She tried again, this time succeeding. She rubber over her wrist, hoping it wouldn't bruise. They went back downstairs and were immediately greeted by Kurt.  
  
"Hey Rika, I tried..." he trailed off, noticing the upset expression on his sister's face. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," she replied in a mechanic voice. "Thank you."  
  
"Sure," Kurt said slowly, sounding confused. He looked to Brock, but got no response. "We're going to head back to the hotel, it's getting kind of late. Do you have lunch plans tomorrow?" Erika shook her head. "Well now you do. Your office, around twelve?"  
  
"Sounds good. Night Kurt," she said, and walked away without her usual hug. Kurt was even more surprised by this.  
  
"Brock, man, what's going on with her?" he asked as his gaze followed her across the room.  
  
"She's pissed at me, though I don't really think she should be. I just made a couple comments I thought she should hear is all."  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "You do have a big mouth. What did you say?"  
  
Brock, thinking over everything, realized what an ass he sounded like. "Um...that she should stop wallowing upstairs while everyone was here because it wasn't all about her."  
  
Kurt's mouth dropped. "You didn't."  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Um, yeah," he said, fidgeting a little, letting Kurt know that there was something more to it.  
  
"Good one. Do you realize how many hours of therapy she went through just to feel semi normal? No, you wouldn't, would you? And the one big thing that her doctor told her was that anytime her feelings started to crowd her, she should move away from everyone and take a break. So nice job, you just ruined about a year's worth of progress." Kurt stomped away, leaving a shitty feeling Brock behind.  
  
"Damn it!" he mumbled to himself. "Strike two, Lesnar."  
  
**********  
  
AN: I realize just how short this is, but I've gotten a few requests lately to write more, so I wanted to get this up ASAP. Expect more very soon. Please R&R :)  
  
Lisa 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks so much for the great reviews!! BTW, even though Brock has (hopefully temporarily) left WWE, he will stay with them in this story.  
  
**********  
  
"Did you work anything out with Brock?" Kurt asked as they sat down to lunch the next day.  
  
Erika shook her head. "No. We barely said two words to each other the entire night, and he was gone before I left this morning. No note, no nothing."  
  
Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion, unsure how to respond to that. "I'm sorry Rika, I don't what to tell you."  
  
"There's nothing to say, he just needs to pull his head out of his ass."   
  
"I'm glad to see that you seem to be in a better mood though."  
  
"Mya was really confused about the way we were acting, and it pissed me off that we were doing that in front of her. Anger usually outrules sadness. Off topic for a sec, do you want to read my first front page?"  
  
Kurt grinned. "You got front page? Of course I want to read it." Erika reached in her bag and pulled out the paper. During the process, she rolled her sleeves up, allowing Kurt to see exactly what kind of mark Brock had left the day before. "Erika, where did that bruise come from?"  
  
She quickly pulled her sleeves down and handed him the article. "Nothing Kurt, don't worry about it."  
  
"Of course I'm going to worry about it! Did he do it?" Erika's downcast eyes answered that on for him. "Damn it! I knew he was hiding something. Erika, you can't go back there if he's going to do things like that."  
  
"Kurt, I can't just not go back. Would you just read that please?"   
  
He tossed the paper down in front of him. "Forget the damn article Erika! What are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing right now. I'm really hoping it's just a fluke."  
  
Kurt gave her a 'yeah, right' look. "Don't be naive."  
  
"I'm not. I've got to get back to work." She got up from the table and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Kurt, but I can't deal with this right now. Call me when you get to Pittsburgh." She walked away without a backwards glance and went back up to her office. She was only mildly surprised to find her voicemail indicator blinking. SHe pushed play and sat down, ready to hear Kurt's voice.  
  
"Rika, I'm sorry about what I said, but you know I worry about you. You're right though, this isn't like him at all. Just be careful, and I'll call you later. I love you." Erika had to smile as she deleted the message. She and Kurt never could stay angry with each other.  
  
"Erika, Mya's preschool is on line one," her assistant Mandy interrupted, bringing Erika out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, thanks Mandy," she replied and picked up the phone. "Erika Angle."  
  
"Hi Erika, this is Janelle Warner from Tiny Tots. Mya is running a fever and complaining of not feeling well. I wondered if you could come pick her up?"  
  
"Of course, I'll be right there," Erika answered without hesitation. "Thanks for calling Janelle." She hung up the phone and let Mandy know what was going on before leaving. Mya was already waiting with her teacher's aide in the hallway when Erika arrived at the preschool. "Hi sweetheart," she said, picking her up. "Do I need to sign her out or anything?" she asked the aide.  
  
"No, we know that you are you, its only necessary when its a new person. Thank you for coming."   
  
Erika nodded and took Mya out to the car. Strapping her into the car seat, Erika noticed that she was rather warm. "Mya, what hurts?"  
  
"My ear," she said, and started pulling at it.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"My tummy too."  
  
As she pulled out of the parking lot, Erika grabbed her cell and dialed Mya's pediatrician. "Dr. Rel's office, Sonya speaking."  
  
"Hi Sonya, this is Erika Angle. I'm calling to see if I can get Mya Lesnar an appointment for this afternoon?"  
  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"She's complaining of ear and stomach pain, and I think she has a fever."  
  
"Alright. It looks like we can get her in in an hour. I'm not familiar with Mya, are you her mother?"  
  
"No, I'm her father's girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, that could cause a problem. Mya needs to be brought in by a parent so if-"  
  
"I've never had a problem before," Erika interrupted. "My boyfriend signed a form that should be in Mya's file stating that I can authorize medical treatment. I will be bringing her in in an hour."  
  
"If I cannot find that form then she cannot be treated Ms. Angle. I can't break the rules for anyone."  
  
"I'm not asking you to, I'm asking you to do your job."  
  
"I am doing my job. We'll see you in an hour."  
  
"Thank you." Erika hung up her phone just as she was pulling in the driveway. Brock's car was, to no surprise, missing. After getting Mya settled, Erika tried to call Brock's cell.  
  
"What?" he barked, not bothering to look at his caller ID.  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Hi me," he answered in a much softer tone. "Where are you?"  
  
"Home. I picked Mya up from school early, she wasn't feeling well. I made her a doctor's appointment for this afternoon. Where are you?"  
  
"On my way home from Troy's. We can take Mya in together. And I want to talk to you about yesterday, but not over the phone. I love you."  
  
"I love you. Bye." It was amazing the effect those three little words could have on Erika's somewhat fragile state of mind. She knew that if they could just talk things out, everything would be okay.  
  
**********  
  
AN: I realize this was really short, and probably not that good, but I needed to stop here because the next chapter is going to start A LOT of conflict. Please R&R! :)  
  
Lisa 


End file.
